High School Better
by tbeans3
Summary: Christian is in his final high school that will except him after being kicked out of others. He meets Ana on his first day and soon he has his first friend. As his first day comes to a close he claims Ana as his and soon Ana begins to do the impossible by understanding him and she soon helps him in ways that he didnt know was possible. Rated M for future lemons
1. Chapter 1

Christian

I fucking hate starting new schools. The students are idiots and the girls are whores. This is the fifth school I have been placed in thanks to my behavior issues. I wouldn't have issues if people would just stay out of my way. They always want to prove themselves better than me. Yeah I don't talk to people and yeah I don't go out of my way to talk to them either but this doesn't mean I _necessarily_ mean I hated them.

This public school is the only one that would take me with my record. This is the last stop because this is the local high school and I could not go anywhere else. I walk into the office and get my schedule. The office assistance needs to take her eyes off of me; she is like _forty _and acts like she is seventeen. My junior year is here and I am so close to being out of here. I walk out into a deserted hallway. I walk out in search of my classes and by lunch time I make it to the only deserted table and just stare out into the crowd. I figure isolation will make me not fight. My aggressive nature wouldn't be triggered if there was no one around me.

My solitude is broken when a pale brunette sits on the opposite of my table. I don't know what to make of this. Her hair covered her face and she ate small bites of her sandwich and made no indication that she saw me. I didn't like being ignored.

"Who are you?" I ask. I really am curious what kind of person would seclude herself to a table with me and I knew I was sporting an aggressive and mean facial expression

"No one" the girl with the beautiful voice said. She looks even smaller then she looks up at me. She has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen.

"What are you doing at my table then if you are no body?" I know it was mean to say but all I know is that I want her to see that she is a person.

"Do you want me to leave?" she said in the saddest tone ever. Now I feel like an asshole. I should not be pushing her down or challenging a person when it was none of my business.

"No you can stay. What's your name?" I want to know who this girl is and why I don't mind her company. Normally I would have told a person off, or hit them if they don't get my point.

"Anastasia or Ana" she said in a small voice and she laid her head down and looked at me with a small smile. "Can I ask you yours?"

I had never been asked if I could be asked a question before. I don't know why but she seems like me somehow.

"I am Christian Grey" I said with a small smile as well

"Its nice to meet you Christian" She said as the bell rang. She rose to her full height, which I now noticed was a small maybe a little over five feet. She was a petite little thing. I'm six feet tall and when I rise as well I am very tall compared to her.

"See you around" She said as she lowered her head

"Show me to my next class" I shoved my schedule at her. I wasn't being mean but more of an aggressive show of friendship. She turned my schedule over with her tiny hands.

"You have literature with me. You actually have your last three periods with me." She said. Before handing it back to me.

"You are a junior?" she was small for a junior.

"Yes I am" she said as she shuffled her feet.

"Well lead the way my friend" This is officially the first time I referred to anyone as a friend. I have made a claim on this girl. She will be my friend because I know for some reason she would be good at it.

**Hey guys thanks for reading. If I get a descent amount of reviews I will update faster!**

** Let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

Christian

She nodded her head and she lead me to my lit class and she walked in she went straight to the back and I sat with her at the table top. I looked around and students really didn't look this way. I wonder if it was because my angry expression or the fact that Anastasia didn't bring or court attention.

"We have a seating chart and the only open seat IS next to me. We are reading Pride and Prejudice. Here are my notes so you know what we are doing." She handed me her notebook to look over. I have read the material but I was never good at analysis. I didn't understand emotional motives sometimes and this made English my worst subject.

The teacher came in and acknowledged me but did nothing but give me a syllabus. I didn't even get a book. I look at Anastasia and raise my eye brow.

"Why didn't he give me a book?" Why wouldn't the teacher give me everything I need? Was he treating me different then everyone else? I am getting angrier by the minute. I start to rise

"Please take mine. We had to buy our own for this section. He didn't mean to be mean. I already read the book." She pleads with her big blue eyes. I sit slowly she looks like she is telling the truth. I believe she couldn't tell a lie with the way her eyes express themselves.

"Thank you Anastasia" I flip through her used book and notice she did use this book a lot. She underlined and wrote notes into the margins. I think would help me a lot.

"We have a paper due about it in about two weeks." She said in a low voice as the teacher talked on and on.

"Okay I will have to get on that right away." I like how she went out of her way to tell me this even though I already had a syllabus.

We sat in communal silence until the bell rang. We lead me to the gym and told the coach I was new. She is my little spokesperson. And he gave me my uniform and I changed while Anastasia did. When she came back to me she was in a t shirt and shorts that showed she had beautiful legs and this did things to me.

When we joined the group of classmates we were instructed that it was a free day. A girl with blonde hair came up to me and Anastasia.

"Hello I am April, you're a new student right?" she tried to push up her boobs while she talked

"Yeah" I hated chicks like this.

"You shouldn't be seen with this loser. She nothing more than a mouse." She looked at my Anastasia with contempt. I now hate her for being mean to my little friend.

While she stares at Anastasia, my little friend slowly stands behind my arm. She shouldn't be afraid. I will protect her.

"Don't talk about my friend like that." I said this while stepping towards her. I would never raise a hand to a girl but I will sure as hell scare her.

"Come on sugar don't you want a FRIEND who and do more for you." She raised her hand to touch my chest and I backed away.

"Come one I can be much nicer to you" she raised her hand again and I didn't know what to do.

But I didn't have to make a decision. A little pale hand struck out in front of me and it was attached to my little Ana. She wore a facial expression filled with such anger that I didn't understand what would turn her from the quiet girl to this angry women. She didn't know my issues about touching.

"Do Not Touch him." She said with a strong to and squeezed the girls wrist until April had to struggle to release her harm and rubbed it.

"Freaks" she yelled and walked back to her friends obviously over telling what just happened between us and her.

I look back at my Ana. When did I start to think of her in these terms? I liked it so I am sticking with it. She looked small again. I walk us both by the bleachers and sit along their side hiding from everyone else.

"Why did you do that Ana?" I looked her in her eyes. She slowly lowered her head but I was having none of this hiding shit. My hands shot out and went around her jaws and made her look at me.

She stuttered her sentence. "Y-oo-ou di-didn't w-want h-her to touch y-oou" she stared at me and didn't say anything as I held her face in my hands. She noticed that I didn't want April to touch me. How did she know? It doesn't matter. She watched out for me and I will be forever grateful for her protecting me from going crazy on a female and I don't know what would have happened if I hit that girl.

"You are right Ana. I didn't want her to. Thank you." She smiled a little

"Thank you for standing up for me." She said more steadily

"I will always protect you Ana" I stood and brought her with me.

The bell rang and we changed. I waited for Ana and she lead me to my next class. Calculus, now this was my thing. I could do this with my eyes closed. The teacher gave me a good this time and told us what problem to start on. I was done in five minutes. But Ana looked like she was having a hard time.

"Do you need help?" I offered and she nodded. I showed her step by step and then she eventually got what they mean. She smiled at me with the biggest smile I have ever seen.

By the end of class I couldn't figure out why I was so happy. Ana was a great girl and I want to keep this going. My little friend went to her locker and I followed her.

"Do you have a locker?" she asked

Yes I did but I didn't know where it was. And I didn't care. "No"

"Do you want to use mine?" she was helping me every step of the way and I am beginning to believe that this is just her personality.

"That would be lovely my little Ana…" I put my stuff in the locker expect the Pride and Prejudice and by notebook. Wait….did I just let my nickname for her slip. I look at her and she is looking down with a blush on her cheeks. But she didn't say anything but just waited for me to finish and she wrote down her combination down. We walked outside I went to my car that my parents said I was only to use to go to and from school. And little Ana just stood there.

"Good bye Christian" she waved and started walking.

"Get in the car" I said. I was not having her walk home.

She got in my car and sat down. "Where do you live?"

She directed me to a nice little home about eight blocks from the school. It was simple and suited her just right. A man with a buzz cut was in the garage working with a saw watching me.

"Thank you for the ride Christian. I really appreciate it." she lowered her head and I am starting to think that this is a form of her goodbyes. She didn't know how to gesture goodbyes without touching me. I took her hand, wrapped it around mine and patted the back of it.

"My pleasure" she walked out of the car and waved goodbye.

Her dad walked over to her with a smile and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and showed her what he was working on. Whatever it was made her smile.

**Okay guys here is the quick next chapter I promised. **

** I'm actually ahead a couple chapters so they do get longer promise. **

** Review and let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

Christian

I drive up to my parents mansion and get out the car. My mom is a doctor and my dad is a lawyer and both are very good at their jobs. My family was all good except me. My whore birthmother and her pimp made me not normal. My brother Elliot and sister Mia were both great kids unlike me.

I walk into the door and my family were already there. I see Mia watching tv with Elliot and my mom and dad in the adjoining living room.

"How was your day?" my mom said with a smile.

Normally I would have grunted and walked into my room but I guess my little Ana had me so happy that I decided to give her a little more than that.

"It was very good. My partner for my last four classes was a life saver." I said with a general facial expression which for me is a miracle.

My mother's face light up like a Christmas tree. I think this was the only time that I offered information to her.

"That's great honey, Did you meet any friends?" That was always a rough question in this house because of my fighting and general bad attitude I haven't had a friend since I started school in kindergarten.

"I met one person who I think is tolerable." I said and walked to my room. I don't like giving them anything to talk about. Also I want to keep Ana to myself. I walk over to my bed and pull out the Pride and Prejudice she gave me. I reread this book with the help of Ana. In the margins she wrote feelings and exclamations to what happened. She wrote how she felt also by writing "_I would have felt hurt to be rejected when people first meet me. Not having the money shouldn't matter when you love a person." _

I read the book start to finish in two hours and I couldn't be more dazed. Ana telling me the story allowed me to see that emotion and that emotion is what confuses me. I never except help from anyone and that included my family.

_Knock knock knock _

_ "_Christian dinner is ready" I hear my mom outside my room and finally sit up. I could go for some food.

"Im coming right now" I say as I walk to the door and walk downstairs to the dining room. If you can call it that, its more like a grand hall my mother hosts parties in and we just use a small fraction of it for when its just us.

I sit next to my brother Elliot who is in his freshman year of college and he goes to Washington State University and is back for some reason I do not know. Mia a freshman in her prep school and seems to be doing just find being the new queen bee. My parents look nice and happy looking at each other with googly eyes. _I wonder if I look at Ana that way?_ _… Where the HELL did that come from?!_

I am always the first one to be done eating and just sit and wait for everyone to be done.

"So Christian who is this tolerable person that you met at your new school?" Elliot smiles

"No one in particular. Just my partner helping me out." I said evasively. I hate nosey people and my brother would stick his nose everywhere.

"Ooooh a _partner…_That's cool man." Elliot said and continued eating. Did he just say that I was gay? HAHA Hes an idiot. If only he knew my thoughts and where they wanted to go with Ana but I just cant tolerate touch at the moment.

The rest of my family said nothing and just went about their eating until desert. When everything was done I went to my room and just starred at the ceiling. I hate this part of my day. I know I wont sleep. I know I will wake up and remember it all and I don't want to stay here. As it hits midnight I cant stop thinking about school. I know that I am the first one out of here because my school is the farthest. If I rumple my bed and toss my pajamas on the floor it will look like I slept here. I stand up and shower for the new day. I am done by one in the morning and I just stand there and I am not sure where to go. I get my school stuff and make it out to my car. Load up and drive. I don't know where I am going yet but then again I just don't care.

I finally realize where I am when I pull up in front of her house and just sit there. She has to be asleep by now but I see a little light on in the front of the house on the first floor. My curiosity is too great and I walk up to the window, which is perfect for my height and see that Ana is slumped over her desk on a mountain of books. She looks so peaceful. But she will be uncomfortable in the morning I look around and see no one else. I push open her window more than it already was and climb in. I walk into her room and feel her everywhere. I look around at the rich wood work of her four poster bed and look see her book shelf stacked with used books. I approach Ana slowly and see that she is in short shorts and a large t shirt. I also that she is wearing no bra and strain myself to ignore her breasts.

I move her hair from her face and her innocent face just shines through. I skim my hand along her arms and swiftly pick her up. Wow she is light! And she doesn't even wake up. Her head sways as I lift her and lands on my chest. I stiffen but without much intensity. I don't mind her touching me when shes asleep. She didn't mean it and I know she will respect my boundaries. I lay her down in her bed and sit next to her. I try hard not to struggle with myself and examine why I am doing this but I just know she is MINE. And I do mean MINE. She is my only _friend._ I have never had one and I know I will not share her with others. I think as long as we protect each other as we did yesterday that we will be just fine.

I feel my head getting heavier and lean a little to the side and close my eyes for a little bit. It wouldn't harm anything.

….

I open my eyes slowly and feel nothing but warmth on my front and see that I am surrounding Ana in my arms and legs. She is awake and looking at me in my eyes. Her eyes round and true.

"Ana…I …" I cant get my sentence out. She covers my mouth with her hand.

"Yeah Dad I'm awake! Have a good day out with Mr. Rodriguez. Please let some fish go free though. We don't need the whole lake to come home with you." She yelled. I tensed as a mans voice filled the air.

"Okay baby girl I will see you later!" a door slams and then we are just staring at each other. She removed her hand and just looked at me.

I don't remove my hands from her body though I like this and I am not going to stop.

"H-How did you get in here?" she mumbled.

"The window. You shouldn't keep it unlatched at night. Anyone can just come in here and do anything to you." I said in a stern voice

"You mean like you did?" she said with a small smile.

"Exactly. But Ana I need you to realize that I am the only one allowed in here. I like this little partnership we have going on in here. And we back each other up. I was wondering if we can continue this thing." I said as I rubbed circles in her back.

"Okay. I would like that." She smiles at me and continues to stare at me.

I don't know why I am still laying here with her but I don't want to leave. But we have to get to school. I relinquish her body and she stands up while I continue to lay there.

"I have to get dressed." She mumbled as she stretches the ends of her shirt to make it longer.

I can feel her discomfort from here. A shy blush crosses her cheeks and I couldn't help myself. I pop up from the bed and grab her head in my hands and look her in her eyes. She smiles up at me.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me. You can do for whatever you want around me and you shouldn't feel embarrassed. You are beautiful and I'm not just saying that because I just slept next to you. I am saying this because even in the early morning in your not so special pjs and when your hair looks like a nest, you look gorgeous with your blue eyes and pink cheeks. Now I am going to lay on the bed while you get dressed okay?" I say with so much truth that it shocks me

She nods and takes me by surprise "Does my hair really look like a nest?" she laughs until she doubles over laughing. I join in with her and couldn't help but enjoy her laugh.

"Yeah so my little Ana, your hair looks like it" I pat her hair down. I like the feel of her hair in my hands. I give a hard tug so her head is angled up. I kiss her on her neck. I step back and see her cheeks go even pinker.

"Okay now get dressed while I lay back down" I walk over to the bed and lean my head on her pillows that smell of vanilla and flowers. I closed my eyes and I heard her getting dresses. I peeked open one I to see her in jeans and shoes. She was slipping on a bra and her shirt. Her bare back was flawless. Like porcelain. I wanted to touch it. I don't want to move too fast but I see that I want to touch her soon. She is dressed and turns back to me smiling.

"So what are we and why me?" she sat next to me. She raised her hand and moved my hair out of my face.

**Someone had a question about if Ana was psychic because she knew Christian didn't like to be touched. Sadly the answer is NO but that is interesting. I am going to give out how she knew that in a coming chapter. **

**BDSM may or may not come into play. It could but I just want to introduce sex in a natural way so hold tight the lemons will be coming. **

**Review and let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

Christian

I am getting dazed in this room. Her touching my hair, the smell of the room and the feel of her bed were overwhelming me. I don't like it when people touch me and this simple touch is VERY okay with me. I closed my eyes for a couple seconds. I opened my eyes and see she is truly curious.

"I like talking to you. And I know that you know I have issues. You will be my partner. I don't know if that means girlfriend or friend or some kind of weird hybrid. But all I know is that you will only be my whatever it is. I don't share. I mean nothing. I don't share my feelings, my thoughts or my things. And since you are my only whatever this is I don't plan on sharing you with anyone. And as for my feelings for you I think we can let this develop besides just one day."

She looked nervous. She was chewing on her lower lip.

"I like you." I said to make her feel better but I was also caught off guard by how much this was true.

"I like you too" she smiled at me.

"Have you ever kissed a boy Ana?" I wanted to know if she was with any more guys or if anyone has ever crawled into her bedroom before.

"Once when I was like ten." She smiled. I had a similar story. A playground kiss is nothing to fear.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked

"No" she looked down

"Good." I smiled

"Why are you interested in that stuff?" she asked as she looked at me square in the eye

"I told you I don't share and I don't want other guys sniffing around you." I said honestly

"Would you kiss me?" she asked. She wanted me to kiss her. A _real _kiss.

I leaned forward and wrapped my hand around her cheeks and caressed temples and marveled at how soft she was. I kissed her trembling mouth and I felt an explosion in my chest as I crawled on her and plundered her mouth and she tentatively stroked my hair. She licked by lips and she allowed me to set the pace. I liked how she let me be in control.

She tasted fantastic. And when I was done she stroked my face and started to laugh.

"What so funny?" I smiled a genuine smile for once

"We are going to be late because we are making out." I jumped up and got my keys and shoes on.

"Let's go my little Ana." She followed me and locked her house up while I waited by the car.

We drove to school in a good silence. And when we drove up the bell just rang for all the kids to go inside.

"I will see you at lunch, okay?" I said as she walked beside me.

"Okay" she smiled and waved as she walked the other way.

My class's dragged ass and I couldn't wait to see Ana at lunch. The girl we talked to yesterday made ugly faces at me and I didn't give a damn. None of them look better than Ana. The bell rang to signal time for lunch and I got to the lunchroom and already saw that Ana was waiting for me.

"Hello there" I said as I sat on the other side of her.

"Hey Christian, how was your day so far?" she said. I see a little split in her lip

"It was okay. What happened to your lip?" I didn't see that earlier

"Someone pushed me into an open locker and hit my lip." She said in a small voice.

"WHO DID IT? I SWEAR I WILL HURT WHOEVER DID!" I started

"I don't know who did it; I was just walking and then was shoved. Please don't do anything." She said in a small voice. It sounded like she was going to cry.

"Hey hey hey it's okay. I won't do anything but if this happens again I will do something, okay?" I looked at her

"Okay, I just don't want you to do anything without having anything to show you did it for the right reasons." She looked better now. I swear if anyone else comes near her I will rip off their arms and beat them.

"So tell me about yourself Ana." I wanted to know more about her

"Well I used to live with my mom but she remarried. I came to live with my dad when her new husband started to act strange. I love my dad Ray. He isnt my biological dad but he raised me since I was a baby and is the only dad I know. I have no siblings and I love books." She said with a smile "What about you?"

"I am the middle of three adopted kids. I have an older brother and younger sister. My mom is a doctor and my dad is a lawyer. I like UFC fighting. I have been kicked out of four schools so far for fighting." I said

"You have a very decorative past my dear Christian" she said while she ate her food.

"Well my little Ana. I do have a temper but with you I will only use it to protect you." We finished eating and walked to our English classes.

"So class I have been reading your responses to this book and I am a bit surprised at how you see the man/ wife dynamic. This book makes it clear what kind of role a woman has at this time. So your desk partner will be your spouse until your paper is due in two weeks. I have the requirements right here." He passed them out and we read them

_Partners will rotate dinner meals. These meals will be prepared at the homes of the opposite spouse. The wife will cook a meal at the husbands home and vice versa_

_You will refer to each other as husband and wife. _

_You must wear wedding rings_

_Daily home chores should be divided between husband and wife. _

_*And before you think you can get out of this. All parents have confirmed this assignment yesterday* _

"Also, yes some of you are in same sex marriages and will have to follow all of the rules." The teacher said as he wrote our assignment out on the board.

I look over at Ana and smiled. She was my wife.

"So darling wife. Your place or mine first?" I couldn't help myself. I liked calling her wife.

"Well my dear husband, I think mine should be first. Do you know how to cook?" she smiled and a jolt went through me as she called me husband,

"Nope" I smiled

"Then I will teach you. We can go grocery shopping for the house so we can get easy stuff for you to make." She started to write stuff down for dinner.

We went about our English class planning out our assignment and on our way to gym I couldn't help but think about the wedding band idea. I just couldn't help how this made me feel. I like that she will be mine in some sense. People would know that she is my wife at school but also I would have to bring her home. I don't know if I want to share her with my family.

My Ana brings herself to my attention as she jogs over to me. Her perky breasts look fantastic as she looks at me. When she reaches me I take her hand and lead her to the bleachers so we can just sit for the hour. I like how she doesn't mind when I start to mess with her hair or how she sometimes hides from me under her hands as she tries to hide her blush.

We finish off our school day with one death goal in mind: _how to help me cook dinner without killing any one _

**Here is a little cuteness for my favorite couple and some serious stuff. **

**Review and tell me what you think. **

**Im home sick and I am already writing the next chapter ahead **


	5. Chapter 5

Christian

"So since you have no culinary experience I think we should start off with the most basic meal that you can do with your bare hands" says Ana as we stand in the first aisle of the grocery store.

"And what meal is that?" I have never cooked before and lets be honest, I have never wanted to. But I know Ana is a stickler for rules for some reason so I will go along with this.

"Meat loaf and mashed potatoes." She kind of cringes when she sees my face turns into a frown. I don't know if I can pull that off.

"Honest this is the easiest dinner. All you do is boil and mix with this meal." She smiles and continues "I promise to help every step of the way, do you trust me?"

_Do I trust her? Is it possible to say that I do when I have known her a little over two days. _

"Yes I do trust you." I say in a low town and look her in the eye.

"Well lets go!" she takes holds her hand out to me and I take it. I like how she asks me before she touches.

We pick up the meat, onions, veggies, potatoes and a couple other things and head home. I shoot a text to my mom when we load the car.

***At my partners house for dinner***

** *Okay honey. Be careful on your way home tonight*-**she immediately texts back

We unload everything and head straight for the kitchen.

"First we will make the meatloaf. I will chop the veggies and you put the meat in the bowl to mix." She shows me where it is and she chops like a professional chef all of the veg in less than two minutes. She pours it all in my bowl and tells me to wash my hands. I don't understand but I still do it.

She sets the bowl and front of me and stares.

"What?" i don't know what I am supposed to do

"Mix" she says and she gestures towards the bowl. I continue to look skeptically and still stand still.

She walks up and takes my hands and uses them to mix the meat together. "Don't press too hard because you don't want to mess with the veggies. Just enough to mix the eggs into it to keep it together." She murmurs as she slowly glides my hands through the contents of the bowl.

This felt surprisingly intimate and a bit sticky. She guided the bowl to a pan that was shaped like a loaf and we packed it in. We washed our hands and peeled potatoes and put them on to boil in a communal silence. By the time everything was done we had finally done it, she taught me how to cook a meal.

"Thank you Ana for showing me this." I said as I moved her bangs out of her eyes.

"It was my pleasure" she said. She leaned her head into my grasp and closed her eyes. She picks her head up and she glides her hands in my hair and runs her nails along my scalp. I groan with pleasure.

"Christian can I ask why you are not happy all the time?" she continues to run her hands over my head and I am caught up in her that I don't actually feel weird about what I say.

"I had problems with my birth mother and it hurts to touch. I like to fight because it helps." I say and then it hits me that I just revealed a secret but when I open my eyes I see that Ana looks like she is going to cry.

"Oh don't cry please." I touch her face. "You should never cry"

She looks into my eyes and whips her eyes. "I think you are a brave man Christian for dealing with this on your own. And I am happy to help you with this burden." I know she just worked a miracle that other therapists couldn't.

"Can I hug you Ana?" I say in a whisper

"yes, would you be okay with me if I hugged you back?" she said in a low tone

"Just around my wait or over my shoulders, okay?"

As soon as I say that I wrap my arms around her waist and for the first time in my life, bring someone to my chest on purpose. She wraps her arms along my shoulders and massages my neck in small circles. We stand like this for twenty minutes and the only reason we stop was for the food.

When the food was done and ready she served us to eat because her father left a massage to say that he was going to be getting in late and that her partner (me) has to leave my nine thirty.

While we eat we talk movies and books. It turns out my Ana is a fan of the classics. No wonder why she was comfortable giving me her book to keep. I explain the rules of the UFC and we do the dishes in silence. I have never felt more comfortable as I do right now. At nine thirty I leave and head home.

I walk into the house and it seems everyone is in their own spaces for the night.

"How was your project?" My mom steps out of her bedroom doorway.

"It was great. Learned some stuff. So you know my partner has to come over here tomorrow for the same thing right?" I want to make sure she wont have the cook interfering

"Yeah I will have the staff stay out of the way." I don't know if Ana knows she will have to probably cook around a staff but I will tell her tomorrow.

"Thanks mom. Good night" I say

"You too. How are you sleeping?" she always asks this but with it never getting better. With the exception of last night

"Same old same. Night." I walk into my room and lock the door. I put on sleep pants and shirt and am not able to sleep a wink. It is midnight and I have not been able to sit still and I am genuinely tired. _Fuck this! _

I pop up out of bed and throw a new pair of clothes into my back pack and get my keys and slip out the window. I drive in my pjs and drive to my prospect of a good nights sleep.

I pull up to Ana's house and I see a truck in the driveway and no large lights are on, only a lonely glow from Ana's room. I test the window and it sticks about one inch open. I tap and Ana wakes up with a stumble. She takes off the safety stops and I climb in with my bag.

"Does your door have a lock on it?" I whisper in her ear

She nods and latches it. While watching her I see she is in small short shorts again and a camisole. She looks a little flush from sleep and she raises her hand for me to come. I drop my bag and take her hand as she leads me to bed. She climbs in first and takes her place near the wall as I come in and surround her. Her body flush against mine feels so right. I smell her sweet self everywhere.

I settle in and continue to stare at her hair.

"I can feel you staring at me. Its okay Christian, just close your eyes and let the sleep take you." She says in a husky tone and grabs one of my hands and brings it to her chest and holds it there, skimming her thumb across my knuckles.

I close my eyes and drift because she said so.

**HERES SOME SWEETNESS FOR YOU GUYS. **

**BELIEVE ME I AM TAKING NOTE OF EVERYTHING YOU GUYS SAY. **

**I KNOW YOU GUYS DON'T WANT ME TO DO ANYTHING MEAN TO THEM AND I PROMISE I WONT. **

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER ALREADY WRITTEN SO HERES A QUESTION FOR YOU.**

** ***Where should they go on a date?******


	6. Chapter 6

Christian

I wake slowly and feel really warm. I open my eyes and see early sunlight streaming through the window. I also feel my boner being ground into Ana's back. I control my sleep humping and pray she wasn't awake to me sleep fucking her.

I am in luck and she is surrounded by me and is still asleep. I push her hair out of her face and see that we have enough time to get ready for school. I peek out of her front window and see that her dad's truck is gone.

I shake her awake and she stretches and looks me in the eyes with those lovely eyes and smiles.

"Good morning" she says as she comes back from her stretch.

"Good morning to you too. Where did your dad go so early?" I inquired

"He has a contract for a custom build in the house across town. He normally doesn't leave me here like this but he is doing this as a favor to a friend." She says

"Okay. That's not so bad." I stand and so does she.

"Okay husband I will start breakfast and you can shower and dress first." I help Ana make the bed first and head to the main bathroom down the hall. I hear cooking coming from down the hall and I enter the small bathroom and look around. I step into the shower and try to decide what soap to use. I don't necessarily want to use her dad's old spice soap so I smell her shampoo and soap and also died of ecstasy. I used her soap so I could smell like her and smell her throughout the day when I wasn't with her.

"Husband breakfast is ready!" Ana yells and giggles outside of the door. I pull on my clothes and walk out barefoot.

I step out of the bathroom and see her carrying her clothes in her arms and steps around me. I kiss the top of her head and head back to the bedroom. I wait for her to be done getting ready so we can eat together. I lay back on her bed and close my eyes and just breath in her scent and bask in her smell.

Ana steps in the room tripping over self as she tries to slip on her socks while she tried to stay upright.

"Come here Ana I will help you" she sits next to me while I help her slip on her socks and converse.

"Did you eat yet?" she asks

"No I wanted to eat with you." We stand up and walk to the kitchen.

"I made you pancakes and an omelet" she showed me the plates on the table and I couldn't be more happy. She made me food.

We sat down and ate while we talked movies. I was a horror fan while she surprisingly loved mafia movies. She explained how the Godfather 3 should have never been made. I liked the third installment but I had to agree that it wasn't like the others.

We wash the dishes together and head to school. I shadow Ana down the halls to her first class and promise to see her at lunch.

I went to all my morning classes and see the girl April give me a fake smile. Her gang of whores just looks at me in an odd look. I went about my day though. I know I suck at art and can't draw and this is the worst class ever. My fruit bowl looks like Salvador Dali had a seizure on my paper. Eventually the lunch hour finally rears its head and I almost run to the cafeteria.

"Hello wife" I say as I sit down in front of her

"Hello husband how was your morning?" she asked.

"Oh you know just waiting for right now." I smile at her

"Okay well what do you want me to make you for dinner tonight?" she asked me

"Well I like macaroni and cheese. Oh and steak." I love that combo and my parents hate that I will only eat that sometimes.

"Ohh I can do that. Do I have to go shopping before I go to your house?" she asked with concern

"No my house is loaded, there will be no need." I said to make her feel better.

"Where do you live?" she looked at me

"Bellvue" I said with a mumble

"Oh I have never heard of that neighborhood. Is it far from here?" Wow she didn't know where that was. She will not know about how much money my parents have.

"Well its in like along the lake area. It's kind of big" I didn't want her to feel weird about me not telling her this.

"Do you not want me to go there?" she looked extremely small when she said this.

"Of course I just don't want to take you by surprise. I would be happy to show you were I live" I said with a lot of emotion in my voice.

We make it through lunch and the last of our classes together. And we make our way to my house. I didn't warn anyone besides my mom that my partner would be stopping by. I open the car door to a wide eyed Ana as she stared at the front of my house.

"Its okay my Ana. This is just my parents and not me." I take her hand and lead her in. No family, so far so good. I drop our bags on the end table and head to the kitchen.

"Oh Christian this is a beautiful kitchen!" Ana jumps up and down. It's the weirdest things that make this girl happy.

Ana runs to the fridge and starts getting cheese and meat out.

"Am I cooking for your family too?" she asked as she started to grate a lot of cheese.

"I think so but if you don't want to cook that much we can get some help." I know I only cooked for two yesterday and it wouldn't be fair for her to cook for my whole family.

"Oh I would love to cook a lot for them. You have enough and I will start it all now. Do you want to start your English essay while I cook? I saw you highlighted my highlights in the book I gave you." She said as she continued to grate.

I ran to get our bags and watched as she started bacon. Why bacon? But we sat there for a couple hours talking school homework and classes when she asked me to taste the macaroni she had in the oven. I was always a fan of the simple Kraft stuff but who knows. She takes out a big spoon and I get a good look at the macaroni and it has a crust crumble on top. She digs the spoon in and hands it to me while blowing it before carrying it to my mouth. I bite the food and I am in love. The bacon in macaroni is a combination that I would have never thought of.

I smile at her as I swallow and savor the cheese and bacon flavor in my mouth and I kiss her because I have never had someone cook me a meal so delicious. I plunder her mouth and her tongue strokes my lips. I swallow hard as I step away from her and smile. We continue until she has to do the steak.

She takes the food off the fire. By then we are sitting on the counter. I am on the island and her by the stove. She is gesturing wildly why she loves football of all the sports out there.

"Come Christian! Who doesn't love a good heavy contact sport based on team work?" she laughs at my odd expression when she says the word team work.

I bust into fits as she tries to mirror my expression back at me. I am howling in laughter when she as interrupted.

"Whats going on in here Christian?" my mom and dad come into the kitchen and sees me and Ana in the middle of our conversation

I whip my eyes and jump down from the counter because I know my mom doesn't like it when we do this. I help Ana down and when her feet hit the floor she is at my side but a little behind me. I walk up to my parents and make the introductions.

"Mom and Dad this is my partner and wife for this project. Ana these are my parents." I reach behind me and plant Ana in front of me by her waist and leave my hands there.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Grey." She raises her hand and my mother and father couldn't have a grin on any bigger than they do right now.

"Oh hello to you to Ana! Welcome to our home and I see you are making dinner. It smells wonderful. Can I have a look?" Ana has to walk out of my hands to show my mother the food and she looks into my eyes and looks down at my hands. I let her go with a smile and went back to the island to observe.

Ana lets my mom taste her food and my mom's face glows over the food. Ana shows her the steak and vegetables.

"My first daughter in law is a great cook. Aren't we so lucky that we wont have to feed him for two weeks." My mother laughs.

"Right dear. If only Christian can reciprocate." He laughs at my short comings. I rise out of my seat in rage. I am about to go off on my dad because he is always demeaning me. He sees my face and his grows defensive. I walk over towards him with hands balled into fists and before I reach my father Ana steps between us.

"Well Mr. Grey Christian is an excellent cook. He made me meat loaf yesterday. And it was really good." She smiled at him and held my hands in front of me and behind her back so I couldn't raise them without hurting her so I kept them there.

"Oh Christian can cook?" my mom steps in front of my father doing the same for him as Ana did for me.

"Yeah it took some finagling but he made me a great meal yesterday. He even helped me with the dishes. He's a great husband." She compliments me and my heart is floored by this and I felt great.

My hands were held directly in front of my crotch and she stepped back and her hands landed directly on my dick. I felt her hands try to move but I didn't let them move. Now it was me who wanted to hold her hands. I held her hands there as she boasted by cooking skills while I ground my dick in her hands. It was fun to do this in front of my parents.

"Well I guess its time to eat. I will call your sister" my mom reaches out her arm to Ana and I had to let her go.

As my mom took Ana I turned and adjusted my pants. My dad waited until we were officially alone before he asked me questions.

"How is school going?" he says

"no fights so far." I mumbled

"Want to explain to me why you weren't in your room last night?" he said

_Fuck I didn't want him to know that I went to Ana's. _

"I just went down to the water. I couldn't sleep and I know it was too late to play the piano last night." I looked down in hopes he will just leave it alone

"Oh okay. Son it's okay if you can't sleep. You'll get better." He gave me a good handshake. He ended with "But I am going to get your keys tonight after you drop off that girl." He walked away with a smile on his face.

_How am I going to sleep tonight if I am not with Ana?! _

I walk into the dining room and set up the plates. My mom and Ana bring in the food. It turns out my sister Mia is at her friend's house.

"So Ana what does your father do?" my dad says

"He's a carpenter" she says with a smile

"Oh that sounds like a great profession." My dad smiles.

"What about your mother?" my mom wants to know

"She remarried and I think she is currently not working but I haven't spoken to her recently." She says as she eats

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" my dad asks

"Oh no…" she starts but is interrupted by my brother Elliot bursting through the doors yelling

"WHAT SMELLS SO GOOD IN HERE?!"

We all look at him and he just smiles. He drags an empty chair to the table and starts loading up a plate.

"Who are you?" he says mid bite looking directly at Ana

She looks down not ready, obviously, to talk to my boisterous brother

"She is my wife" I say with a smile. I want to play with him

"WHAT?!" He looks wide eyed at me and then at my parents. My parents were smiling and trying to hold in their expressions.

"Yeah it happened a couple days ago." I said with a smirk

He still looks struck

"Oh leave him be Christian." Ana smiles. "I am his wife for a school paper." She pities my brother.

"Oh okay." He starts eating "Wow. This food is good. Gretchen learning new things?" he said while eating his macaroni

"No my little Ana did." Crap I just said her nickname out loud.

"Ohhhhh she your little girl friend." My brother mocks.

I start to rise up from my chair ready to get in his face but something holds me to my seat. I see Ana's hand on my knee and I like the feeling so much that I don't move. I sit and continue to eat and go along with the conversation. My brother and Ana talk football and from there the conversation goes off into a million different directions.

At the end of the night I get my keys and get Ana ready to leave.

"Good bye everyone" Ana says from the foyer.

My mom walks up and envelopes Ana in a hug. And thanks her for the meal and so does my Dad.

"Yeah Ana can't wait for you to come back. Hopefully I am here again when you cook. I would like to suggest pot roast." Elliot yells from the front room.

Ana smiles and tells me "I am your wife not his." And I smile how she disregards his wants for mine.

I drive Ana home and when I do I want to thank her.

"Ana I want to say thank you for tonight and what you did for my family. I know it wasn't fair for you to cook that much and I want to let you know I appreciate it." I hold her hands and kiss her knuckles.

"Its okay Christian I love to cook." She smiles at me as she took one hand and brushed my hair.

"I can't sleep here tonight. My dad knows I wasn't there last night and he is going to take my keys tonight." I say with my head in her neck. I don't know how I wound up nuzzling her neck but I don't care at this point.

"Do you have problems sleeping without me?" she looked concerned.

"Yes I just stay up in my room and that's about it. I am the only one whose light is on all night." I say with a frown.

"Its okay it will turn out fine." She soothes me before she has to go outside.

I wait for her to go inside before I drive off. I drive home and hand my keys over to my dad as I walk to my room. I put on my pajamas and lay in bed, with my light on I drift and I am awakened by my own screaming. I look at the clock and its only eleven thirty. No luck tonight.

A half hour goes by and my door cracks open and I am about to yell at my mom for coming in when I see Ana come in and lock the door behind her. I am up and around her like glue.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper to her

"You side you couldn't sleep and I didn't want that." She says as she hugs me around my neck

"Oh Ana. Thank you thank you thank you."

I guide her to my bed and kneel to take off her shoes. And she lays back and takes off her coat. I tuck her in as I go around and crawl in with her. I turn off the light and hold her to me.

She brushed my hair and nuzzles my neck and kisses me there. Her breath on my neck makes me feel great.

Rubbing my neck she says "Please sleep well tonight Christian. I will explain all this in the morning."

I nuzzle her hair and fall asleep

**OKAY GUYS WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

** REVIEW **

** ALSO I WONT UPDATE TOMORROW BECAUSE I HAVE A DATE (I AM EXCITED) AND HOPEFULLY IT WILL GIVE ME INSPIRATION**


	7. Chapter 7

Christian

I wake up from a great night's sleep. I stretch out and see that Ana is still asleep and it is five in the morning. I turn to my side and lay my hand on her hair and try to smooth it out. She opens her eyes and smiles at me.

"Good morning my husband" she says in her morning sleep filled voice.

"Good morning my wife. Would you like to explain how you got here last night?" I rub circles on her back and give her an indulgent smile.

"Welllll my dad had an emergency at one of the sites he was working on and only stayed home long enough for him to tell me he wasn't going to be home until noon. His friend is redoing all the wood in his wifes home and building her an armoire that she always wanted." She smiles at me after she finished her rambling

"How did you get here?" I want to know how she was able to go from her house to mine.

"I kind of speed walked and took two buses to get here." She mumbled and hid under the covers.

"ANA!" I yell

"SHHHHHHHHH!" She covers my mouth with her hand and listens to see if anyone is coming.

"You are not to walk around that time of night again. You don't know what can happen when things get too dark. You could have been hurt or killed." I just reel in the danger she put herself in.

"I didn't want you to sleep bad last night and I couldn't stand the thought of you not being ok." She said shyly

I was shocked that she would risk herself to just be with me. She took late buses and walked here so she can sleep with me.

"Thank you Ana I cant express how happy I was when I saw you here last night. But we have the problem of my parents and my sister here to contend with." I say as I sit up and bring her with me.

"Well lets clean up this bed first." Shes up and starts to pull at the sheets and covers to set the bed.

"I don't clean my room Ana." I whine

"Well you will today. Its god awful early and I have to get this room clean." I stand up as she makes the bed and puts all my clothes in the hamper. She walks over to my dresser and pulls out a pair of boxer briefs and pulls out a white t shirt and goes all the way to the bottom drawer to pull out some of my old sweats from eighth grade.

"I need to shower" She says as she holds out the clothes she picked out for herself.

"You are going to wear my underwear and clothes to school?" I ask with a huge smile on my face. I am kind of turned on by this for some reason. Where my cock normally it is where her pussy is going to be all day. I like that a lot

"Sure am. Plus I have no other choice." She smiled. "Now get your clothes, you need a shower too." She continued.

"We are showering together?! I am game!" I grab the first pair of clothes I touch

"Well sort of. One at a time but just in case someone knocks you can just pretend that you are just taking a suspiciously long shower." She giggles at her joke.

"HAHA very funny Ana" I check the hallway before I go in and tell Ana to follow me into the bathroom.

I out mine and Ana's outfits onto the vanity and start the shower the shower. And I turn to face Ana. I want to shower with her and show her why I have problems touching.

"Do you mind us sharing a shower after I show you why touching is sometimes a problem with me." I say

Ana blushes and looks down and bites her lips.

"Okay I don't mind" she whispers.

I walk up to her and touch her face and kiss the top of her head. "Are you sure?" She doesn't say anything but nods her head on my chest.

I lean down and remove my shirt and she helps me. I help her remove her shirt and sweats. Soon we are standing in just our underwear. Ana is wearing a beautiful blue bra and panties. There is simplicity to them that I cannot resist. She fidgets with her fingers and looks down.

I grab her chin and make her look at me. "You are beautiful."

She smiles a little.

"Remember when I told you that my birth mother was bad. Well she was a crack whore who let her pimp beat me and use me as an ash tray. These circular marks are from his burns." I look down at my chest and she looks at me and sobs.

"Oh don't cry pretty girl. That was a long time ago and my touching thing has to do with most of the touches that I do know have been harsh. Even my mom still cant hug me the way you do." I finish.

Ana hugs me and leans her head against my chest. And this feels right to have her there. We stand there and Ana pulls away. I am ready to protest the loss of her presence when she glides her fingers to her bra and unclasped her bra and it was a slow motion movie. Her breasts were perky and her nipples pearled when the cold air hit them. She then stepped out of her panties and kicked them to the side. All the while she was just staring at me in the eyes. She stood there naked like a religious sacrifice and I was awed by her and her conviction that she stood there with.

"Christian thank you for sharing your secrets with me. I will never betray your trust. I knew you had a problem with others touching you since that first day in gym when that girl tried and you stepped away from her. Thank you for your compliment about my body and yeah I don't really like showing it off, but I think you are handsome even with your scars." She said as she took before me and then as if it was the most natural thing in the world stepped in my shower and held her hand out to me.

I stepped out of my boxers and closed the shower door behind me. I yanked Ana into my body and held her naked body to mine. I kissed her hair and mouth as my hands skid across her arms and chest. She kept her hands to the areas she knew I was okay with. I took her hands and glide them across the very top of my chest and clasped them around the middle of my back.

"Please keep your hands there while I wash your hair." I said in a low voice that I didn't recognize as my own.

She nodded

I washed her hair and body and when it came time to wash her pussy all she had to do was nod okay and I brought the puff in between her legs and lightly pressed my fingers to her southern lips and I heard her give a heavy sign. I didn't want to push my luck and continued to wash her legs.

"Can I wash you too?" she whispered

"Yeah just not my chest and back." I said and she nodded and she went into washing my hair which was like heaven on earth and then my legs. Then when she was washing my thighs I closed my eyes because it just felt too damn good and then out of nowhere her hand put a vice grip on my dick and my eyes flew open.

"You want me to wash this too right?" she said while her soapy hands glide up and down my erection.

All I could do was nod and closed my eyes and reveled in this great hand job. Ana then began to suck on my neck while her hand moved faster around my cock. She then suddenly stopped and started to kneel in front of me.

"Can I try something?" she said as she looked up at me.

Again words failed me at what she was proposing and again all I could do as nod.

She attacked my dick and I moaned in ecstasy. The suction of her mouth was nothing I have ever experienced before. She went faster and faster and started to cup my balls with every tug of my shaft.

Ana was still sucking my dick when there was a knock at the bathroom door.

Ana removed me from her mouth long enough to say "Get rid of whoever it is." And then continued to suck me.

"What?!" I yelled trying to concentrate long enough to be aware of anything else that was not Ana's mouth.

"Christian what are you doing up so early?" My mother yelled.

I was trying to think of a complete sentence and was finding it hard (haha yeah funny I know) to say anything

"Couldn't sleep" and I knew I was getting close to coming because I felt something shift in side of me and I knew I was on the edge.

"Okay honey. Im going downstairs to get some coffee." She must have left or I just didn't hear her say anything else because at that moment Ana looked me into eyes and did a combination of a suck, tongue twirl and a bite all in one and I came so hard that I yelled out my orgasm. I threw my head back and panted. Ana swallowed me whole and licked me clean. While I was trying to get my equilibrium back she held me. I turned off the water and held on to her while I came back from heaven.

"Oh thank you Ana for that. That was the best thing ever. Have you ever done that before?" I said in a heavy husky voice

"No I haven't." she whispered in my ear.

"Why did you do that?" I asked

"Because I wanted to try this with you and if made me feel good to make you feel good. But more than that I wanted to return your kind treatment to my being shy earlier. It seemed your little Grey want some kind treatment too." She said with a giggle

"Oh Ana you knew you didn't have to do that right?" I wanted to make sure she knew she didn't have to do this.

"I know but I wanted to." She held me tighter.

"Oh Ana what have I done to deserve you?" I sighed

"Must have been something in your passed life" she laughed

"Okay miss smart mouth and lets get my wife dressed for today" I say as I pull us out of the shower.

We get the towels out and she dries my hair but she ties her hair up in a towel.

"Hey how come you do that with yours?" I say confused

"I have never seen a guy to this before." She said with a laugh

I guess.

We get dressed and she uses my tooth brush to do her teeth. And by the time we are done with everything Ana sits at the vanity and started to brush her hair in a ponytail

"Can I do that?" I ask

"You know how?" she sounded shocked

"I do have a younger sister. Just sit and I will do it." she sat and I got to doing her hair.

By the time we were done she was smiling and kissed me on my cheek

"Thank you Christian" she said with a smile

"Okay but now what do we do to get you out of here?"

***SO OKAY YEAH I KNOW IT WAS A LATE POSTING THIS LATE WEEK BUT I HAD A SUDDEN DEATH HAPPEN IN MY FAMILY AND WE HAVE BEEN GOING THROUGH THE MOTIONS THIS PAST WEEK. I WANT YOU TO KNOW I DID NOT FOR GET ABOUT YOU GUYS BUT I HAD TO GRIEVE MY FAMILY MEMBER.* **

**OKAY GUYS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW **

**I AM ALREADY STARTING THE DINNER WITH RAY SECTION. **

**THAT SHOULD BE …EXCITING **


	8. Chapter 8

Christian

"Well can't we just go to your brother for help?" she said with a shrug

"Impossible he will be the first one to make a loud joke and get me in trouble." Well what if we just hide her in the garage? _No way moms car is there. _We can just skip school? _They will call mom first period_

"Why wouldn't he help get me out? He's the one who let me in." Ana said confused.

"Elliot let you in?" I asked shocked

"Yeah when I got in the neighborhood I kind of had to hide behind your flowers to keep your local neighborhood cops from seeing me. I kind of looked like a burglar for a minute. And by the time I made it to your garage, thinking it might be open and he was standing there smoking a cigarette. He said your mom didn't like it and when he asked me why I was there I told him that I couldn't sleep so I came to see you. He actually showed me where your room was and everything." She said

I can't believe my brother actually helped me out and helped sneak a girl into my room. This is insane. I think this girl can get anyone to do anything. I believe it is her eyes that tell people that she is a good person.

"Well maybe." I said

I opened the hallway door to find him right there staring at me

"Well hello there baby bro. Have a good night?" he smirked

"Yes I did. You?" I ask

"It was an interesting night if I do say so myself." He smirked.

"Good morning Elliot" Ana said from behind me

"Hello Ana, its good to see you this morning." Elliot said

"Thank again Elliot for last night. I really appreciate it." She said coming into the doorway with me.

"No problem Ana. Anything for my bro." Elliot said with a smile.

"We are in a bind as to how to get me out of here." She told him honestly

"Look how about I distract mom as soon as you want to leave and you can grab Ana and get to school, Alright?" he said looking at me

"O-okay" I couldn't be more shocked at my brother right now

I take Ana to my room and we get my bag and coat and I lend her an old sweater from my elementary school days. She put on her shoes and walked behind me. I walked down the hall to knock on Elliot's door and gave him a signal to go distract mom.

I rush to the garage and fly out of there like a bat out of hell and went to school. All the while Ana is laughing a nervous and confused laugh.

"We made it!" she celebrated with a little jig in her seat. She obviously cant dance.

"Yes we sure did my Ana." I hold her hand by the shift

We make it to school and I kiss her on her lips. Just a friendly little reminder of what we had done in the bathroom that morning. Oh how I love her

_Love her?_

_Did I just think that? _

_Did I just FEEL that?_

_HOLY SHIT! I LOVE THIS GIRL _

_wow _

I kissed her harder after realizing that I love her. She is officially MINE and I know that I will keep her even closer to me. I follow her to her first period class and then go about my day.

The day zooms by and on my way to lunch I see Ana being yelled at my some guy. I approach carefully

"Come on I know you don't have a boyfriend I don't know why you keep saying no you little bitch!" and he shoves her back into a locker

"Stop it Jack I just said I am not interested!" she yelled the best she could after being winded by his shove.

"You are lying!" he shoved he again and she hit the floor

I don't know what came over me and I hit him straight in the face and kept hitting him.

I NEED TO PROTECT ANA

I NEED TO PROTECT ANA

I NEED TO PROTECT ANA

I can't lose Ana to anyone. I don't know how long I kept hitting him but when I felt Ana's hands on my shoulders, don't ask me how I knew but I knew they were hers, I stopped.

"Are you okay?" I looked her over and saw fresh bruises forming

"Yeah I am okay. Are you?" she asked

"He didn't get a shot in." I said as Ana, jack and I got herded into the office.

The principal started yelling and Jack and I started yelling at one another.

"Hold on right now! What happened?" and that started me and Jack arguing again.

Then suddenly everyone's parents were there. Mine looking pissed. Jack's looking pissed and Ana's Dad looking concerned.

"The boys have refused to give us a story" the principal said

"Ana darling what happened?" Mr. Steele asked

Ana had been silent the entire time.

"Dad Jack kept pushing me in the hall way when I said I wouldn't go out with him" Ana said with tears in her eyes. "He kept shaking me asking me why I kept telling him no and at the end he pushed me so hard that I hit the floor and got the wind knocked out of me, Dad. I was so scared Dad." She cried

Her dad hugged her and my parents looked at me differently

Ana continued "And that's when Christian helped Dad. He got Jack to stop hitting me."

"Is this true Christian?" the principal asked.

"Yes! I was saying that when I walked up and saw this I hit him. He was HURTING her! How else would a decent person react?" I said with a lot of emotion

"You didn't have to hit my son so much!" Jack's dad said while staring daggers at his son.

"HE is a 200 plus pound guy shoving at a girl who is not even a buck ten. Shouldn't he know that this would happen when you hit a women?!" yelled Ana's dad. He stepped in front of me to defend me. "Its your son that started this whole thing. If he comes near my daughter ever again I will start legal action."

"And YOU!" Mr. Steele looks at the principal "If you punish this boy for defending my daughter I will start legal action against this school for not having security in the halls!" and he stood over the short principal to prove a point.

"What proof do you have that my son even shook Ana?" Jack's mother said in a last ditch effort to cover for her son.

"There are bruises on her arms!" I yelled "I saw them start forming when I pulled him off of her."

Mr. Steele moves the sleeves up on Ana's arm and sees them getting even darker.

"If this boys goes anywhere near my daughter I am pressing charges." He says in a dangerous tone of voice.

"Yes sir. Mr. and Mrs. Hyde if you would follow me to file out paper work. Your son will be suspended for ten days and have to alter his schedule, if you would follow me please." He rises from his desk and they all follow him

This leaves my parents and her Dad here alone with the both of us and Ana is whipping her eyes.

I hug Ana to me

"Thank you Christian for defending me today. I really appreciate it. I would hate to think of what would have happened to me if you hadnt been there." She says as she hugs me.

I see my parents behind her stare in shock.

"Yeah what else is a husband supposed to do when his wife is in trouble?" I laugh but she knows what I mean.

"Well kids I believe this night Christian has to cook at my place today. How about we get a head start on dinner?" Mr. Steele proposes

"Yes I believe that will be best." My mom says

"Christian, son, me and Ana will be in the hall waiting for you." Mr. Steele said. He called me son and I really liked that. Its how my dad used to say it before I kept getting into trouble. Ana rose and followed her dad.

My parents looked at me

My mom spoke first "I am so proud of you Christian." She said with so much feeling that I couldn't comprehend it at first.

"I may not approve of how much you hit that boy but you defended your friend against a boy that was going to hurt her and I couldn't fault your for this." She stood and finished looking me deep in my eyes so she knew that I got the point.

"Yes Christian your mother is right, you protect this girl from being harmed and if her dad needs help filing charges just you tell me. You are lucky to have this girl as a friend"

"Shes more than just my friend. She is my girl friend." I know that I had yelled it at Jack and hadnt spoken to Ana about this either.

I leave my parents and follow Ana and her dad to their home.

"Come on Christian." Mr. Steele yelled from his truck.

"Yeah come on Christian, time to cook." Ana yelled from the side walk. I followed them into the house and in the kitchen.

"Okay Christian I know you have to cook but we will all help you with this one. I will make the fish. You will peel the potatoes for fries and Ana will fry them." Mr. Steele said and we all got to work.

We all talked openly and easily about school and then when I told Mr. Steele that grandfather was a keen fisherman and I would go with him fly fishing and this set us off on a long discussion on what the best birdie is.

"Mr. Steele what do you do as a carpenter?" I asked. This is a pretty old school profession

"I like wood working and it requires great detail and patience. I like turning this beautiful piece of nature into an equally intricate piece of furniture." He said with a different eye. "Well tell me about yourself son, why did you transfer in the middle of the semester?"

"Well in all honesty sir I have had multiple fighting problems and got kicked out of a few schools…but that has not stopped my grades from being really good." I was nervous because I wanted him to like me and for Ana not to be afraid of me.

I looked on with fascination as he and Ana had some kind of wordless conversation and she smiled and he did soon after.

"Son, I cannot fault a man with his poor decisions when he expresses them with regret and repentance. Today you used this past for good and I cannot be more grateful to you than I was today in that office. I see what my daughter sees. You are a good young man that just had a rough patch. We will smooth that out real well with the chance." He said and continued to eat.

We went through the dinner and I held Ana's hand when we had desert in the kitchen when her dad watched the fishing channel. We eventually went to sit on Ana's bed (with the door open after a very loud cough from Mr. Steele.) and started our paper for Pride and Prejudice and our observations so far and comparing them to how marriage was shown in the book. At the end of the night I had to leave with an affectionate hand shake from her dad and I hug her before whispering in her ear.

"I will be back tonight."

We separated and I made my way home and soon I was able to leave and make my way to Ana's in no time at all. She was asleep when I tapped on her window. And as always she rises and helps me in. This time she folds my regular clothes and puts them in one of her drawers while I change into pajamas. She crawls in and I follow closely but instead of me wrapping around her I bring her to me and lay her on my chest. Her head in my neck and my nose on the top of her head and I drift with her.

**Thank you guys! Thanks for all the love and support and yeah it was one hell of an emotional weekend as well.**

**We let me know what you think. **

**I know you would appreciate the fight. **

**So should Jack make another appearance?!**

**Oh and just so you know date night is coming and for those of you who wanted to know my date night went real well and he paid for everything and even opened a door for me! Here's a fun idea that you should use on your next date. Me and my date went to a book store and laughed at the ridiculous romance titles and tried to outdo each other trying to find the most outrageous ones. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Christian**

"ANA! Don't over sleep in there! I am making breakfast and it's your favorite…WAFFLES" Ray screamed through the door jolting me and Ana out of bed. I scramble out of bed and see that it is FIVE THIRTY!

"What the hell Ana why is he waking you up so early?" I whisper in her ear as I scramble to get dressed. I toss on the fresh shirt and jeans that I had brought over last night.

"This is the normal time he wakes up and this is normal routine for us. I told you those couple of days were rare and unusual around here." She whispered back with a yawn and tried to smooth out her hair.

This house is so funny. I knew her dad was a military man but I would have never guessed on how far he would take it into his day to day life. I liked Ray a lot and he was a good man that actually liked me around his daughter.

"Well I need to get dressed Mr. Grey and if you don't mind you are blocking my closet." Ana said with a smile and turned on the radio

"Why did you put on the radio?" I asked puzzled

"So we can talk without having to whisper. How about this why don't you go back to your house for breakfast and see what your family is up to for today because my dad said that since that stuff happened yesterday I can have this Friday out of school. Let's see if your family will let you stay home too?" She said

"Why does your dad not want you to go to school today for real?" I asked because I know he is a rules type of man.

Ana lifted her shirt to show darks on her arms that had gotten worse from yesterday.

"Noooo. Ana they look much worse, did you show your dad these when I let yesterday?" I asked as I rubbed her arms.

"I asked him for some icy/hot yesterday because they really started to hurt." She said and she pulled down the sleeves. "And since I have gym and have to wear a short sleeved shirt my dad just thought it would be better to take the weekend off and heal."

"That's a great idea. I am going to rush home and catch everyone before they are awake. Well… tonight do you want to go out on a date with me?" I had never asked anyone out on a date and I wanted to take her out.

She blushes the most extreme red I have ever seen.

"Yes Christian I would like that very much." She said and then she hugged me.

"Okay let me get the hell out of here before your dad finds me in here and shoots me" I laugh and jump out the window

**Ana (this is a rare moment)**

"Hey dad" I say as I walk in the kitchen

"Hey darling how are you feeling? Did you put some more icy/hot on your arms?" He looked more concerned than he did last night. They must look horrible

"Yeah dad they feel better. I wanted to let you know that last night Christian asked me out on a date for tonight. And I was wondering if that was okay with you?" I looked up at him worried that he would be concerned about what happened yesterday.

He sighs and looks at me while he sets the plates down.

"That boy has a past but I know he truly cares for you and has done what I couldn't while you were in school. He looked after you and protected you when I couldn't. I will be forever grateful and I will be more than okay with you going out with him." He said in a rare moment of feeling

"Thanks dad but I wanted to see if you could help me give him a wedding ring. But he doesn't seem like a regular jewelry type of guy. Do you have any ideas?" I know for a fact that he wouldn't wear a regular band.

"I have an idea. Let's finish breakfast and we can do something in my garage." My dad said and continued to eat.

"Thank you dad" I smiled and continued to eat

My dad is so great. I wonder what we will do for the ring.

**Christian**

I make it home in time for my dad and mom to be walking in the kitchen. The looked dressed and ready at almost seven in the morning. They were up and dressed for work.

I raised my glass of coffee.

"Good morning Christian" my parents said in unison and went about their business

"How was your night?" my mom asked

"Really good. I was wondering that since Ana doesn't have to school today, Can I stay home and hang with Ana?" I know I sounded like a little kid but I wanted to stay with her

"Why should you stay home if Ana is?" my dad asks'

"Well she is my partner in most of my classes and we support each other. Plus as my girlfriend I should help her through her day because her arms are horribly bruised from yesterday. AND I want the school drama to die down." I knew I made perfect sense at the end of my explanation.

My parents looked at each other and my mother nodded.

"Fine but just so the stuff can calm down." My dad said grudgingly

"Mom can I talk to you upstairs for a minutes?" I ask

She looks taken by surprise but follows me to the upstairs hallway

"What's the matter Christian?" she asks

"Well mom I was supposed to give Ana a ring for the assignment and I need help finding one." I know my mom had a lot of jewelry and she would help more than anything else

"Oooh yeah Christian I have a perfect option for you." She goes into her large room and I follow her into her walk in closet and she opens her vanity and pulls out a plain gold band. It has sketching along the sides of vines and leafs.

"Wow mom this is perfect! But I think that this would be expensive." I said as I looked at it in greater detail

"No honey I actually didn't buy it for anything. I just liked the simplicity of it but never got it sized. It's thin and would fit Ana perfectly." She said and she kissed the top of my head and went to join my dad.

I went to my room and called Ana's house. We talked for an hour and it turns out that Ray decided to take her fishing and she wouldn't be back home until five and then she could get ready for the date at six.

I wasn't happy about not seeing her all morning but I knew that I would see her tonight and I honestly did not know what I am going to do tonight.

I call all the restaurants and find nothing she would like.

INSPIRATION HITS ME

I call the store and arrange for everything to be done after I explain that my WIFE wants this and the manager is very accommodating

Six o'clock finally arrives and I pull up to Ana's house and knock at her window.

I see she is wearing a modest but sexy blue dress and her hair is up. She is so beautiful and her neck is nice and exposed.

"Hey I am about to knock on the front door. Hurry answer it." I whispered

I went to the front and knocked on the door and Ana answered it.

"You look beautiful Ana" I say in a thick husky voice.

"Thank you Christian you look very handsome yourself" Ana says with a blush

"You ready to go?" I ask and she nods

"Christian, I want you to bring her back no later than eleven thirty okay?" Ray says as he walks up behind her

"No problem sir" I grab Ana's hand and open my car door for her. She climbs in and waits for me to get in.

I drive to a book store where Ana told me she loves to go.

"It's closed Christian" she pointed to the sign

"It's okay" I said and knocked on the door

An old man and woman answer the door with a smile and let us in and guide us to the table in the middle of the store. I had called earlier and asked my dad's client for a favor. He owns a fancy upscale restaurant and had him make us a meal that we could share here. He had one of his bus boys to set it up here for me. And I explained to the owners that it was my anniversary and they let us use this place for free.

"Oh my God Christian this is so beautiful." Ana looked like she was about to cry. I took her hand and sat her down and looked at the owners with a smile

"Thank you for helping me with this." I said

"Oh no son, this is a first anniversary and it needs to be special and we are more than happy to see this and her expression." The elderly lady says as she takes her husband's hand and leads him into the back.

I start to serve the food and we get caught up and talk about everything. She tells me about all the books she loves and I tell her about the fights I loved to see.

I go behind the counter and put on the some music and walk to the table.

"Dance with me?" I extend my hand and Ana smiles and grasps my hand.

Ana lays her head on my chest and follows my lead.

"Ana you make me so happy." I say honestly

"You make me happy too Christian." Ana whispers

"I have something for you." I pull her head off my chest and pull the ring out of my pocket and put it on her. She is shocked when she looks at it closely.

"OH Christian it looks beautiful but awful expensive." She said with a worried expression

"Don't worry love. My mom gave me a hand." I smile and just try to reassure her.

"Okay well I have something for you too." She pulled out a silver ring. It was a soft octagon. A smooth inside and an engraving that said "Ana's"

"It's great Ana!" I couldn't be more shocked. It was a ring and I was fully intending on wearing it.

"Actually it's a converted lug nut, hahaha, I knew you didn't seem like a jewelry guy and my dad said he would help so he welded the inside and engraved it. And then he smoothed out the edges on the outside." Ana explained as she put it on

Our rings fit perfectly. I smiled

We finished our dinner and desert and said farewell to the elderly couple and went out to the car.

We put on the radio and while at a red light I turned to Ana and saw a bright light and a blazing horn.

**Okay guys I am not abandoning this baby. I love this story but I am a senior in college and trying to bust out 20 page papers but the semester is almost over! So be ready for a boom in chapters**

**Did you guys like the SWEETNESS OF THIS? REVIEW! **

**And guess what's going to happen next?! OH ITS GOING TO GET TOO REAL AND TOO ROMANTIC**


	10. Chapter 10

Christian

Shit my head hurts. I open my eyes and see that I am hugging the stirring wheel. I bring my hand up and touch the blood that is running in my eyes. I turn my neck and see Ana who is leaned by on her seat.

"Ana Ana wake up." I say in a low tone and cup her neck.

"Hmmm my side hurts" Ana groans and I look down and see that she has a gash on her right side. The car that hit us is on Ana's side of the car. He is trying to get out of his truck

I climb out of my window and find my phone.

"911 whats your emergency?" a voice said

"I was just in a car accident I need an ambulance"

"Who is hurt? And Where are you?" she said

"Everyone involved is hurt. Hold on…" I walk over to Ana's window and shake her.

"ANA ANA ANA ANSWER ME!" I shake her arm and nothing happens

"Sir…"

"GET AN AMBULANCE TO THE THIRD EXIT ON STATE STREET SHE IS NOT WAKING UP BUT SHE IS STILL BREATHING!" I hang up and try to get her out of her seat.

By the time the EMTs get there I have Ana out on the pavement thanks to some pedestrians. They are helping the driver out of his car. I don't give a damn about him. I am beyond worried. I am rubbing Ana's arms to make sure she doesn't get cold. That bastard will pay for this.

"Sir we need you to step away from her while we work her up." A man says and he gets her on the stretcher

They get a neck brace on her and get her in the ambulance. 

"Sir what is your wife's name?" The EMT asks me

What?

I must have looked out of it because he repeated himself. Then I realize he must see our rings and just assume. Spouses get to make decisions and I don't know Ana's dads number.

"Her name is Anastasia Grey." I say with conviction. In the back of my mind I am happy to say it out loud.

"Does she have any allergies?" he asks

"Only some seasonal ones." She told me about a picnic she had with her mother

"Does she have any ailments that she knows of?"

"No shes healthy as a horse." She says her dad always says that

We arrive at the hospital and she gets worse. I just hear an endless ping sound and they jump on her and carry her away. Security stops me.

"MY WIFE I NEED TO BE WITH MY WIFE" I Scream on the top of my lungs as they hold me back

"Sir they are taking her to surgery. We need you to fill out the forms."

I eventually calm down and they try to care for me

"Sir you have a cut" a doctor says

"Don't touch me. Go find out where my wife is." I dismiss her

I have to call someone. I pull out my phone and don't even realize who I call until my mom's voice is speaking

"Christian?"

"Mom me and Ana got into an accident and shes in surgery I need you to call her dad and get down here." I cant seem to comprehend what is happening.

"Oh Christian is everything ok? We are leaving now and we will be there in twenty minutes. Everything will be okay." She hangs up with an emotional depart and I just slide down the wall.

I sit on the floor and see the asshole that hit up on a stretcher getting cleaned up. He is slurring his speech.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! YOU HIT ME AND MY WIFE!" I hit him in the face hard. And continue to hit him.

Again security is on me

"I want to make a report. He is drunk and slurring his speech. He hit me and my wife and caused all of this mess." I order and security hears my tone and listens

"Are you certain sir?" one asks

"Very" I give that man an ugly stare and walk away and let the police deal with him for now.

I sit down on the floor and wait.

Eventually my parents and Ray make it.

"Christian what happened? Where is Ana?" Ray looks frantic

"We were hit by a drunk driver. He's over there. He made it out with minimal damage but he hit Ana's side of the car. She is in surgery and they haven't been out for a while." I said deadpan

"I thought you said he had minimal damage?" my dad says

"Well that was me." I said in an angry tone

Suddenly the doctor comes out. He comes straight to me.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey is out of surgery. She had some internal bleeding because of the gash on her side but we were able to control it and she made it through surgery. You can see her now." I follow him and so does everyone else.

We make it to her room and she looks so small but she is breathing on her own.

"Mr. Grey could you come sign some paper work when you are done." He says and I just nod in acknowledgment

I go to her side and hold her hand. And Ray is on the other side.

We seem to stand there for a while just reassuring ourselves that she is okay.

"So son why does the doctor keep calling my daughter Mrs. Grey?" he says with a sort of smile

"The EMT saw our rings and I know from my mom that decisions need to be made by the next of kin. And you weren't here so I didn't correct him." I explain

"Well I will do the paper for my _son in law" _he said with a real smile.

My parents were just by the back wall and smiling at us. Ray excuses himself and goes to find the doctor.

My mom picks up her chart and says "She will make a full recovery son besides that one flat line she did good work." I flinch at the "flat line" part.

"Okay that's good." I said and I sat down and I laid my head down on her arm and closed my eyes.

"Christian let me clean up your head really quickly." I follow her and sit for her. She gets gloves and some kind of water solution.

"Honey she will be okay." She says while she put liquid band aids on my head

"If she isnt mom I have no idea how I will react." I say

"I promise she will be fine." She picks up my hand and looks at my ring.

"Is that a…?" she smiles and laughs

"Yeah a lug nut. This is so thoughtful of her and she knew I wouldn't like a traditional ring." I smile and follow her back to the room. Ray still isnt back and my dad is standing next to Ana.

I walk up to Ana and sit next to her. I lay my head next to hers and listen to her breath and eventually my parents leave to get me more clothes. I sit with ray and take turns getting coffee and I find it really good that he hasn't corrected the marital status for us.

"You are a good man Christian. My Ana says I should trust you because she does and now I know why. You are great for her and vice versa. She was always a singular thing, but with you she is livelier." He stands and gets some more coffee.

"Oh Ana please pull through I don't know what I will do without you. You make me better and I don't feel the urge to fight like I used to…

"I haven't fought with my parents…

"Please Ana I am _begging you please wake up…_" I laid my head down next to her and just waited.

Ray comes back and does the same thing I do.

We just wait.

…

I open my eyes because someone touches me. I look and see that it is Ana looking down at me.

"Hey" was all she said

"Oh thank God!" I jump and try to hold her without hurting her.

**Well I know you are going to hate me for this but I promise something else is coming and this needed to happen first. **

**SO HOW DID YOU LIKE CHRISTIANS REACTION? REVIEW! **

**QUESTION: WHO DO YOU THINK SHOULD HELP ANA GET BETTER? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Before I start I want to say thank you for all the love. **

**Thank you for the kind words Old School in Wonderland. **

**Hope you all like what I write about the horrible lady. **

**Christian**  
>"Hey why do you look so worried?" Ana said as she patted my hair.<p>

I didn't want to answer get because I knew my voice would betray me. I never want any harm to come to Ana. I don't know how long I went without answering her but I know that she just made me feel better by just playing with my hair. I love her fingers in my hair. This is one touch I never knew that I would want. How absurd it is right? To love the feel of nails grazing your scalp? Or want it because they were her fingers?

Eventually I lift my head from its resting place and just look at her to reassure myself.

"My Ana you are hurt because some dumb ass hit is." I say with a tad too much anger

"Hey I'm fine and it feels not so bad. What's wrong with my side?" She asked

"You have a gash along your side from where the door hit you and you had internal bleeding from that. Your body of bruised up and you have a bum ankle for a little while. My mom said you would recover fine." I say in a rush

"Are you hurt?" She reaches the front of my head and uses surprising strength and yanks my head closer to her eyes.

"Hey a body is still attached!" I exclaim as she drags me closer.

"No whining I want to make sure you're OK too." She said in a smooth tone. She then kisses the cut and hugs my head to her chest. At this point I am not arguing.

This bliss was interrupted by a cough and we both look up to see her doctor there with our parents.

"Well Mrs Grey. Looks like you see awake. Let's look you over and Mr Grey can you please step out with the rest of the family while I check your wife?" Dr Greene says

I look down at Ana and saw her expression and I whisper in her ear "They think we are married because of the rings"

Ana nods and I walk out to the hall.

"So they say that she can leave this afternoon of she checks out well. Ray have you set up a schedule for Ana's needs for the next couple of days?" My mom asks. They seem to be getting along

"Yeah that's where I am going to have a problem. She will be able to walk around after a couple of days and I can take care of her then but I don't think my back will let me lift her. Can we get one of those crane things?" Ray asks

Before my mom can speak I interject

"I can take care of Ana. I'm healthy as a horse and I can carry her up and down stairs and he'll her do what ever she needs." I say

"Well Christian thanks but I'm saying that I won't be home for these days during 9-5 and I can't get the time off of this project. You can watch her and I can watch you do that stuff during the day. But no offense you are still a hormonal teenager dating my daughter."He said with a laugh

I laughed with him because he had no idea about how close me and Ana have been or currently are. And thinking that I don't want him to find that out. I have a nagging feeling that this man could kill me if he wanted to. So best not tempt him with that information.

But how can I help without supervision?

"How about Ana stay with US over the weekend?" My mom proposes.

I want to shout out a hell yes of gratitude at my mother for saying this. I would even hug her at this point.

I quickly jump in "yeah we always have staff at home and my family is there pretty early. Plus getting at your hormonal teenager thing. I would never disrespect Ana by trying to do that when she is hurt or ever betray your trust because I want to help and I wouldn't do anything that would hurt yours and Ana's relationship." I want him to know that I am sincere in trying to help his daughter and the woman that I love.

I should probably tell her that.

I love you

I love you

I love you

As I say it in my head with different emphasis each time I still can't wrap my head around it.

Ray looked like he was battling with the decision so I added

"Plus my mom is a doctor should anything need to happen my mom is right there." And I give him what I hope it's a reassuring smile. Because I have never had to convince a dad to let a girl sleep over my house.

"Ok yeah that is best for her. But remember no funny business" Ray ends in a serious tone.

"Promise" I say and I can't help but smile. My Ana is going to be with me twenty four seven for the next couple of days.

The doctor tells us she is all good and he is getting the discharge papers ready.

I walk in and see Ana smiling.

"I'm fine and I can go!" She said in the happiest hyper tone. Oh God I love her.

"Honey here's the thing. You will be staying with the Grey's this weekend so they can help you move around when I can't." Ray goes on to explain the entire situation. Ana nods and agrees.

In no time she is packed and ready to go home. OUR home for the time being. Again this makes my chest sing with excitement. I lift her from the car and take her to the guest room next to my bedroom. No one sleeps there because of my nightmares. And with my mom down the corridor this should work perfectly.

"Thank very much Mr and Mrs Grey. I can't tell you how grateful I am that you are doing this for me and my dad" Ana says. She looks like she is going to cry. I kneel down by her bed and hug her. I shush and hug her and get her to take her pain meds and she is out like a light.

I follow my parents downstairs and see that my sister who has been by her friends house has finally decided to grace us with her presence.

"Hey where have you guys been?" My sister asks in a high pitched to enthusiastic voice.

"We were at the hospital with Ana." My mom says with a sad sigh and starts pulling out food from the fridge. It looks like she is making soup.

"Who is Ana?" My sister asks in a confused voice. She would know if she didn't sound all her time at her prep school. Even now hours after her Saturday cheer leading practice this morning she is still sporting her uniform.

"Christian's girlfriend" my mom said as she chopped up chicken.

"WHAT?!" My sister squealed in shock.

"Mia lower your voice. She is also and she is heading. Do not disturb her because you are being nosey. If you were here the last couple of days you would know her by now" I say to keep her away from her

"Come on Christian! Let me meet her. What happened to your head?" That girl changes topics so randomly it's crazy

"We got into a car accident and I hit my head. But Ana got it much worse so she's staying here the next couple of days. Her dad needs help and I am helping." I said

"So when can I meet her?" She sounded to eager and she starts hoping up and down.

"Maybe when she wakes up. Also get mom did you see the news today about your friend?" I say changing the subject

"Yeah honey I saw. I can't believe Elena did all those things." She said with a shakes of her head

"Yeah she got ten years for each count of pedophilia. Apparently there was lots of abuse. It's disgusting. Looks like fifty years in jail" My dad read the paper.  
>"That lady is gross mom I don't know how you even liked her." Mia pipes in.<p>

I never liked that lady I know. She's crazy mean and always wears black. She can rot in Hell for what she did. I only know her as my mom's friend and hope she gets what she deserves.

My mom is almost done with the soup when Ana unexpectedly walks into the kitchen. She's leaned forward holding her sides. I am up and over to her in a flash.

"What are you doing up Ana? Are you okay? You shouldn't be walking around." I say quickly

"I had to use the bathroom and no one was there so I had to find someone to help me." She said in explanation.

"I'm sorry my Ana my mom was making your soup and I was waiting for it to be done. Here I'll help you go to the bathroom." I swing her up bridal style and walk her to the bathroom before anyone can question me.

When we get to the bathroom I sit her in the toilet and I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do.

"I can take it from here Christian." She says as she wiggles down her pants and under wear.

I'm momentarily distracted by the wiggling and forget what she is saying. I'm just looking at the apex of her thighs really diligently.

"I can't go with you here Christian." Ana says with an angry face. She looks to cute with that face on.

"I don't want you to fall." I say as a way to distract her from my staring.  
>"Please I'll be fine and you don't want your family to think you are doing something my dad wouldn't like." Damn she had a point there. I don't want her dad or my parents to think I am taking advantage of her. So against my OTHER brains advice I walk out of the bathroom and wait for her to be done.<p>

"Christian I'm done." I open the door immediately and she her again wiggling into her pants.

"Let me help wash your hands." I carry her to the sink and help her get cleaned up.

Then I take her to the bedroom where my sister is waiting with the soup just smiling at me. I set Ana down and get the tray ready for her.  
>"Hi I'm Christians sister Mia. It's nice to hear that Christian has a girlfriend. I never thought he would have one because he is always so crabby. You must be really good to get him to be this nice. I can't even have him open a jar of pickles for me." She rambles<p>

"It's nice to meet you Mia and yeah he can be a little crabby but she's a good man. Plus he's not my boyfriend. He's my husband so he has to do these things for me." Ana says with a smile.

Oh how I love her

"What?!" Mia screams

"Yeah we have been married for how long Christian?" Ana says with a smirk

"I would say about a week" I laugh

"Are yous playing with me?" Mia says

"No we aren't. He is my husband for a school paper and as for being his girlfriend..."

I cut Ana off "Yeah she's my girlfriend. Pretty much since we met." I say with confidence and see Ana blush and continue to eat

"That's SO CUTE! You should come over for dinner some time." Mia proposes

Ana starts to laugh. "I have already had dinner here. I even cooked it myself. Your mom has a beautiful kitchen."

"Oh well then we can do something that is just the two of us. We can go shopping." Mia just doesn't know when to stop

"Well I don't think that I will be able to do any major walking around of much lifting of bags. I would love to hang out around here if that is fine with you?" Ana says with a smile. I swear that she can disarm a bomb by simply smiling at it. Plus I already know that she isn't much of a shopping fan

"That would be fun. When do you think you would want to do it?" Mia says with enthusiasm

"Well I am here and free for the next couple of days. So anytime you want." Ana says while finishing up her food.

"I am going to get the make-up, masks, robes and nail polish. We are having us a spa day." Mia hops up and runs out of the room

I look at Ana with an indulgent smile.

"You do not know what you just started." I say with a laugh

"I know girls like her, they just want to have something to do and it wont be so bad." She struggled to sit a little bit higher

"Here let me help you." I go and fluff up her pillows and help her sit up right

I don't like that the time she could be spending with me will now be divided between myself and my family members. I would much prefer to hold her hostage in my room and monopolize her time with just us but I know everyone loves her too and that they will want to help her. Also I know she is really caring and wouldn't deny anyone what they wanted.

"Do you want me to leave the room?" I ask before my sister gets back

"No please stay. I like spending time with you more and unless your sister says you have to leave, you have my blessing to stay." She says with nod of the head

Suddenly the door swings open with my sister holding her make up caddy and a ROLLING BAG of stuff. I am picturing the worst for this evening.

"Goodbye my brother. Leave me and my sister in law to have fun." she says as she sets up the stuff and waves me away without even looking at me.

I drag my feet and look at Ana with a sad face. Maybe if she thinks if I am upset she will fight for me to stay. But the traitor shakes her head and blows me a kiss out of the door. I cant help but smile.

They work late into the night and then here I am by myself in my room because my mother dismissed my attempt to go to Ana's room. She said she would check her over and said I needed to rest because I hadn't gotten any since the accident.

I close my eyes for what seems like a minute and I am back at the crash site and Ana is back in the passenger side. I run to help her but its too late. She is cold and she isn't moving.

ANA WAKE UP

ANA WAKE UP

ANA WAKE UP

I feel someone shaking me

"Wake up"

"Wake up"

"Shh shh its okay. I am here."

And my eyes pop open trying to see what woke me. Its Ana sitting on my floor pulling my arm to wake up. She is crying and holding her side.

"A-a-are yo-you okay?" she says between her sobs.

I look around and realize she must have heard me from next door. I am such a prick for waking her up like this in the middle of the night.

But I am too panicked to speak. All I do is pick Ana up and lay her down next to me. I touch her side and see if anything was wrong. It only looked red and irritated. I feel worse.

"I am fine Christian. I promise. Are you okay?" Ana says in a whisper and whips the tears from her eyes.

"I am fine now that you are here." I lay my head on her lap and let her play with my hair.

"Never leave me Ana." I whisper

"I would never leave you." She answers back with conviction.

And with that I drift off to sleep hugging Ana to myself.

**OKAY TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **

**REVIEW AND DO YOU THINK ITS TIME FOR ME TO REVEAL MORE FRIENDS?!**


	12. Chapter 12

Christian

I open my eyes to my mother staring at me. I don't really understand her expression. It's a mix of shock and happy. Then I realize why, I am wrapping Ana in a tight hug in my sleep. And I know I don't want to move and wake up Ana so I just lay there until my mom speaks up.

"I just got off of the phone with Ray. He says a friend of Ana's wants to visit her. That to expect him at noon. His name is Jose" She finishes

A guy friend? Coming to my house...to visit my girlfriend...and I have never heard of him before.

Hmmmm I don't like this. But I don't want to push Ana away so I will ask her when she gets up.

"Do you want to explain to me how Ana got here?" My mother asks

"She heard me last night. She wanted to make sure I was ok." I say. She should know that I can get loud when my nightmares happen. I can't control it when they come and that's the reason no one lives in the room next to mine.

"Oh honey. You didn't react badly when she came in here did you?" She looked worried

"No. I felt better." And with that I close my eyes. I don't mind that I sort of shit down with that last sentence. This is the most I have talked to my mom about this shit than I ever have. When I open my eyes again and see Ana staring at me.

"Hey how are you my husband?" She whispers

"I'm okay now." I don't know what else to say after last night. I don't even think I can look her straight in the eye.

"Hey what was that all about? Was this what you see talking about when you said you couldn't sleep?" She shifted a bit, reminding me that she was still hurt. I know I shouldn't be holding her this tight nor should she be sleeping next to be but I can't help it.

"Yeah" I say without elaboration

"Ok. Well just tell me about it when you're ready. I have to hold up my vows you know." She said with a smile

"Oh yes those lovely vows our teacher said as he explained our assignment. Those were so romantic" I say back to her with a smile. She knows just how to make me feel better

"Well in my mind they were lovely" she says as she turns her head up.

She just lays there and her eyes begin to lower with sleep.

"You can't go to sleep. You're going to be seeing someone." I saw remembering my conversation from earlier.

"Is a doctor coming?" She looked up at me in confusion and sleep

"No someone by the name of Jose?" I say trying not to emphasis the fact that she never bought him up before.

"Oh Jose! How nice! It will be so good to see him. I rarely get to see him." She said happy

I know I was wearing complete sour face. I don't like her being excited about seeing a man.

"Hey... don't look like that. You're my husband first. Jose is my dad's friend's son. Jose Rodriguez. He's at art school for his photography. He got a scholarship and everything" she said but she only made him sound even better.

"Oww!" She stills and holds her side.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" I rush out and help her get herself right.

"I'll go get its some breakfast." I say and rise.

"I can help!" Ana said while trying to get up.

"No no. I have this. This is my honor." I said. And went to the kitchen and made her some eggs.

By the time I was done with her breakfast the doorbell rang. I take the tray and answer the door. Standing there was a man about my height but shorter. Short brown hair and skin. Wearing sheets and a white t-shirt.

"Hi I'm Jose. I was told that I can see Ana." He says nicely.

I hate him already. He's here for my Ana

"Hi I'm Christian Ana's boyfriend. She's upstairs in my room. You can follow me." I say and I believe me holding a tray of food busts my bad vibe. You can not hold a tray of food and get a good death glare going.

I push open my door and see Ana there reading a book.

"Awe thanks Christian...Jose!" She said and leaned forward to give him a half hug. He stepped aside to let me give MY girl her food.

"Oh and Jose this is my boyfriend Christian." Ana said while eating.

"Yeah I met him at the door. But how are you Ana?" He said concerned. He shouldn't be. She's mine.

"I'm going to recover soon." She said with a shrug. "Tell me how you are? How's school? Taylor?"

"Schools great. I'm getting my portfolio ready for next year's college applications. And new and Taylor broke up. He cheated." He said with a shrug.

WHAT'S THIS? He's gay?...I look at Ana and see a hint I her eye like she did this on purpose. She saw my glare and wanted to put me at ease without outing her friend. She's good...She's really good.

"So tell me how is my old high school? How did you meet Christian?" He says with a smile and is completely interested in our story.

"Well he's a transfer who sat at my table. And we got married soon after." She says and he explodes.

"What! Explain yourself! How can you run of without telling me?!" He looked more hurt then outraged.

Ana is giggling best she can and I can't hold it in.

"It's for school man. Calm down. But this assignment did help us get to know each other better. She's great. And I don't she would be the type to do that." I say to calm him down.

"Ok ok you got me Steele." He sits down and we continue to tell him how we meet and what Ana did to April.

"That's what she deserves that bitch. She should learn to keep her mouth shut." He says and sits and listens to what happened with Jack

"You have got to be shitting me Ana! How have you survived without me? I feel bad leaving you there with those people." He says and puts his head in his hands.

"Don't worry. I'm taking care of her now." I said. I meant it to. No one will hurt her ever again. Or so help me they will die.

Jose nods his head. "Yeah girl you got your man and he will look after you. I need to get going to my dad's. But when winter break goes into effect in one week we sure will catch up more." He stands and hugs Ana. He shakes my hand

"Please take care of her." He says to me as I let him out.

"I will" I say and he leaves and I go back to Ana. She's done and I look at her side.

"How long did they say your dude will need these stitches?" I ask

"About a week. I just took some pain medication." She leans back and I see she is wearing my boxers and a camisole. 't notice this before. Did she take a shower?

"When did you change?" I ask as a stare at her midriff.

"When you made the eggs. I was careful." She leaned completely flat on the bed. Her bare legs splayed out and tempting. I ride slowly and she didn't open her eyes. I kneel on the bed between her legs and run my hands up and down her legs.

She opens her eyes but keeps them hooded. I continue to touch get lovely soft legs and start to rub circles in her thighs. I want her so much but I can't have her yet. ONE WEEK. I can wait that long. But in the mean time I want to show her some love too.

Staring at her in the eye. I start to pull the shorts down.

Ana

He slowly pulls my shorts down. His eyes get bigger when he realizes that I'm not wearing panties. He pushes my legs wide open and be starts kissing my thighs and slowly he leads up to the apex of my thighs.

"Ana..." He says in a husky tone I only heard him talk in the shower together.

"Please Christian" I don't recognize my voice.

He goes in and sucks me in his mouth and he holds down my stomach to keep me in place. He pulls on clit then adds a long drag of his tongue.

"Oh God" I moan

This makes Christian attack me faster. He's nipping and biting and keeps going. He pulls his hand up and runs it long my folds.

"PLEASE CHRISTIAN" my body is on the edge. He puts one finger in me and I'm growing higher and higher. His finger and then another slams into me and the heel of his hand hits my clit with delicious force. Then while his fingers are in me he starts sucking me again and I can't hold off any more. Then he rises and kisses my mouth with desire and all at once his hand slides out of me slaps my clit making me explode with pleasure and slams him fingers right back in me making me scream his name like he was the only one. He takes over my mouth and rides me out with his fingers inside of me.

Christian

Oh God that was hot! Hearing her scream my name was a complete turn on.

Being between her legs has now become my favorite place in the world. I'm so happy I watch porn at this point. I don't jack off much but ever since that shower I wanted to show my girl how much she pleases me.

I look at Ana and see she is looking at me with so much love.

"Oh Christian thank you. I love you so much." She said with a small smile

"I love you to my little Ana." I say then her small movement makes me more aware of the ready to explode dick.

She sees and says "sit up and put on knee on each side of my shoulder. And take out your dick." Get vulgar language makes my cock jerk. Following her instructions wasn't hard. She's small so I kneel with my dick out and she sucks me in. I hold myself above her on my knees so I'm not actually sitting on her chest. And I grab hold of the head board. She sucks and sucks and brings get hands up and cradles my balls and works my shaft. I explode in no time but I quickly lay next to her in mindless happiness. After ten minutes I rise and get a towel. I clean off her legs and myself. She fell asleep when I laid next to her. I pull hers shorts up and mine as well and take a nap with my girl.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay just started winter break and typed this on my phone with the swipe function so I can put this up as fast as possible. SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS. THEY ARE MY FAULT AND I PROMISE THAT THIS WILL NOT BE THE CASE NEXT CHAPTER **

**Christian**

I wake up from the best coma I have ever slipped into. Ana is still asleep under my tight grasp and my head is in the crook of her neck. I look at the clock and see that it is six o'clock in the evening. Wow we really must have been out of it.

I continue to lay next to Ana and think back to what we did earlier today. Being between her legs is something I can't get out of my head. She tasted so good and her mouth on my dick was heavenly. While thinking about this I feel myself getting harder the more I concentrate on the little sensations of my memory.

Suddenly I feel my dick being held in a vise like grip. My eyes pop open and see Ana looking at me with heat in her eyes.

I smile and nuzzle her neck. She continues to move her hand up and down my shaft. And then there is a bang on the door.

"Wake up baby bro. Your favorite sibling is here for dinner!" Elliott yells and making me growl because of the interruption.

Ana giggles at that and releases me and puts me back in my shorts. She then kisses and sucks my neck and now I'm breathing extra hard. "Baby open the door for your brother." But she is continuing to suck on my neck.

"If you keep doing that then we will never leave this bed." She then nods and let's be go. I walk over to the door and adjust my hair and shorts and open the door.

"What do you want Elliott?" I say trying to keep my door closed around me so he won't see Ana

"Mom told me to tell you to up. Since she has been home from work she has been trying to find a reason to get you out of your room. So tell me why is she concerned that you are in your room?" He leans on the door frame and tries to look in. I relent and open the door. He spots Ana on my bed and rushes in and closes the door in a rush.

"What the Hell bro!? Why is she in your bed in the middle of the day? How are we going to explain this?" He is pacing now.

"Elliott your mom knows I'm here..." and starts but is cut off

"The Hell! I couldn't do anything when I lived here and you have your girl laying up in your bed!" He fumes

"ELLIOTT! SHE'S HURT YOU DUMBASS" I tell to cut him off

"Your mom is helping me get better after the accident me and your brother were in." Ana finishes her initial sentence.

"Oh...well ok" he says "What accident?"

Ana explains everything to him and tries to explain why she is here and how she will be here the rest of the weekend.

"Oh I'm so sorry Ana for jumping to conclusions." He says with his head down.

Ana leans over to hug him and says "Its ok."

I sit next to Ana on the bed and bring her to my chest. Kiss the top of her head and I rise with Elliott and follow him out into the hall.

"You really love her don't you?" Elliott says as I follow him down the stairs. Then stops mid step to look at me in the face.

"Yes and she is more important to me then you know. She fixes me." I say as I look him in the eye but keep moving down the stairs.

"Oh and brother... next time you raise your voice like that in front of Ana or assume anything like that again about her... I will kick your ass." I give him a dead pan stare just to make my point. All he does is nod with a smile

We walk into the dining and see my parents and sister already at the table for dinner.

"Hold on let me go being Ana down for the food." I followed and didn't realize that the table had already been set. I sprint up the stairs and grab Ana out of bed with her giggling most of the way.

"You know I can walk, right?" She says

"Yes but then you walk in slow motion. And dinner will be cold by then." I smile and walk into the dining room.

I sit her next to me. Food is all ready and I serve the two of us.

"So Christian what did you guys do today?" My father said. If only he knew what he was asking me.

"We worked on our paper. It's due Friday and I had to proof read Christian's sections. It seems he doesn't know how to analyze." Ana answered with a smile. Oh this girl can have a cover story ready at the drop of a hat.

"Did you talk to your father?" My mother asked her.

"Yeah he sounded really tired after his work day. I am going to head over there tomorrow morning." She explains.

"That's great. So tell us about your mother, is she still in the picture?" My mom asks. She knows I don't like bringing up details about people's pasts. But I have to admit I am curious about where her mom is.

"Well right now she is married and living in Las Vegas. After she divorced Ray I wanted to stay with him. I lived with my mother on and off during some breaks and a couple weeks during the summer. But all and all I don't like her new husband and she's focused on her new marriage so I want to keep my distance." She explains

My mother sees what I see, she is no longer comfortable talking about it. My mother moves the topic along and we have a great rest of the dinner.

I take Ana upstairs after prying her away from my sister's spa clutches.

"Ana my new friend Kate will be over tomorrow. Maybe we can have a girl afternoon?" My sister smiles while I take Ana away.

"I would love that. Just let me know when she gets here." She tells over my shoulder.

I sit Ana on my bed and help her change into some pajamas.

"Ana can I ask you a question?" I say nervously

"Yeah you sure can." She says with a smile

"Why don't you like your step dad?" I say with a quiet voice

She looks down and that's when I know it is going to be bad.

"He made nasty jokes and tried to get too close to me a couple times. Tried telling my mom and she just brushed it off. That's pretty much why I don't talk to her." She said while being her lip.

I am beyond pissed off. That SON OF A BITCH tried to touch my girl. But I take comfort that she is here with me right now.

"It's ok baby I promise nothing changes. I just want to know." I said hugging her tight to my chest.

"Ok. It's alright my dad knows so he took me away as soon as I told him about Stephen, that's his name, and Ray couldn't have been better at scaring him to death.

That's when Ana yawns and I know she must be tired after a day like this. I lay her down on my bed and sleep next to her. I will never get over how she comforts me on my sleep.

I wake up early and leave Ana sleeping in my bed. I walk downstairs to the kitchen for coffee. My dad is there.

"Good morning son" he says over his paper.

"Morning" I pour my coffee and sit down.

After a minute my dad puts his issue to the side and looks at me. "I need to talk to you about your girlfriend. I know she is really nice and all but I can't continue to let her stay in your room at night." He says in a stern voice.

"Dad we did nothing last night. The reason why she in there is because one she is hurt. Also she heard me have my nightmares the other night and tried to help me. She helps me sleep. Mom knew we weren't doing anything because most likely you checked on us last night and know all we were doing was sleeping." I am beyond pissed

"Son from what I have seen you have YET to do anything wrong but you will not make me a grandfather." He yelled.

"Are you SERIOUS? You're mad at something that DIDN'T HAPPEN?!" he is beyond unreasonable

"I am just trying to protect you son from a possible mistake." He rose while saying this.

I stand when I say "who needs protection from sex when I can hardly touch her right now? Plus does she seem like the gullible type who would just want to have unprotected sex?" I can't believe the men in this house thinks I'm just going around fucking girls left and right.

"You are a boy who doesn't know any better!" He yells back.

I have no idea how long we have been standing at the table telling but we are soon interrupted by Elliott shaking his head.

"You both need to calm down. The entire house heard this little argument. And by the way Ana just left because of all this shit. Crying." Elliott said and the last word hit me hard

"Who just took her? Where is she going?" I say not knowing what to do.

"Will Mia just took her to her friend's house and then is going to drop her off at her dad's. Mia is going to sleep over there to help her do whatever she needs." Elliott said with a sad expression.

"I can't believe this!" I yell

"I don't know why she would leave." My dad says in a small voice.

I look at my dad with the most disgusted expression.

"Really Cary you have no idea?" My mother walks into the kitchen mad as HELL.

My dad stays silent

"After you pretty much called that girl 'loose' and accused your son of fictitious kids with her as well? Why wouldn't that girl feel unwelcome here? The fact that she helped your son get a decent nights sleep in over a decade or got into an accident with your son and he steps up to help her dad who can't do it himself doesn't somehow add to her being a good influence on Christian?" My mother is on a roll and all new and my brother can do is stare.

"Boys will you leave me here with your father? Christian, Ana said she would call you later. Please let that girl calm down. I think she has been through enough to start her day." She turns her back to me and Elliot and we leave her there with my dad.  
>I walk up to my room and see all her stuff for the weekend is gone. I will have to wait till tomorrow morning to see her. I want to hit something so much right now. I close the door to my room and let it all out. I smash every frame, chair, desk and shelf. I am screaming my head off at this point. Then I just sit in the middle of my room just pissed.<p>

I can't stay here. I will hurt my dad if he were to walk in the room at this point. I jump out of my window into the terrace and then from there I shimmy my ass off of the sit and just run. I sprint straight to Ana's house and see that my sister's car isn't there. I just go and bang on her front door. Then I realize that her dad is home.

I try to straighten myself up before the door swings open and see Mr. Steele there with a huge gun in his hand. Apparently I still looked like crap.

"Christian son what are you doing here at that hour and why are you banging at my door like a man on fire?" He says while lowering his gun.

I can't tell him why I am acting like this. I don't want him to know how my dad talked about Ana. I don't want to disappoint him.

"I...need...I needed to... apologize" I am trying so hard to calm down.

"Stop talking. Come and have a drink of tea." He grabs my shoulder and sits me down in the chair and goes onto making the tea. When he is all done he hands me a mug and order me to drink. I do.

After I'm all tea-ed out I try to explain.

"I need to apologize to Ana for what my dad said today." I begin.

"Son my daughter and your sister told me what happened today after I noticed my daughter had her puffy red sad eyes on when she walked into my house. If anyone should be apologizing to my daughter it is your father. Yeah she told me what he said and I am not happy with you sleeping next to my teenage daughter but I do believe her when she said nothing happened, not only because I trust her but also she lies like shit because she has some tell signs when she does. So here's what is going to happen, I am going to clean up your smashed hands and give you some clean clothes. You can talk to my daughter in the morning because she is on some heavy duty meds. You can sleep on the couch. I'm guessing your parents don't know you're gone?"

"No sir, I was really mad at what he said to her. I just couldn't stay there with him or I would have done something I shouldn't have. "I admit

"You got to control that son. But first you need some sleep." He takes me to the sink and washes my cuts and wraps them in bandages.

I change into the clothes he sets out for me and I over hear his conversation in the kitchen.

"Hello Mrs. Grey this is Raymond Steele. Your son is at my home..."

"I don't believe it best to get him tonight. Just let him cool off here..."

"Ma'am it is no problem. He is a good kid and its not you who needs to apologize about this..."

"Ok we will talk tomorrow. Good night." He hangs up and I lean my head on the pillow of the couch. I like this small house. It feels comforting and I know it's safe with Ray and Ana in the other rooms. With that comfort I close my eyes and sleep.

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK **

**OH AND GUESS WHAT I HAVE PLANNED FOR CHRISTMAS?! WHO SHOULD CHRISTIAN SPEND THE DAY WITH?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Christian **

I woke up to the smell of waffles in the air. I picked up my head and it spun like crazy. I wasn't in the habit of waking up disoriented or sleeping through the noise coming out of a kitchen. I sit up and look around and see that the TV. is on the news station. Ana is sitting at the other side of the couch smiling at me and I couldn't be more confused.

"Hey what are you doing up so early?" I ask in a rough voice

Ana giggles over her giant plate of waffles and mumbles "It's not earnly...its eleben."

"It's what?" I say in confusion. I cannot decipher her full mouth language. But I think she looks sweet with cheeks full of food struggling to talk.

"Sorry, it's eleven o'clock." she says and points at the clock on her cable box.

WHAT?! I can't believe I slept this late. This couldn't be possible. I do not think that I have ever slept passed eight. This is some kind of miracle or it must just be Ana's house where I get this kind of sleep.

"Are you hungry?" And hands me her plate but she continues to eat as I do. It was nice to have a meal with my girl and then suddenly her dad walks into the room with two plates full of waffles. He hands me one and keeps one for himself. There is already syrup, butter and powdered sugar on the end table in front of us.

I look at them both while eating and they say nothing about last night or what happened yesterday. They just sit in silence watching the news and when they do talk they just talk about the stories or the topics that were just spoken about.

When I finish my breakfast I just continue to stare at them have fun while doing nothing. I don't want to ruin the nice time so I just join in and continue to talk about what they are talking about. By the end of the hour or so Ray picks up the plates and Ana just lies on the couch next to me.

Eventually our peace is broken by me, I really have to go to the bathroom and finish my business in there. When I walk back into the front room I see that Ana and Ray folded the sheets and put away the pillows.

"So Christian how was your sleep?" Ray asks' with a smile

"Really good sir" I say as i sit down next to Ana

"That is good. Ana and I wanted to make sure you were comfortable. I hold no grudge against you or your family for what was said yesterday and Ana explained to me while what your father said hurt her feelings; she knows he was only trying to protect you." He starts off by saying

"...BUT I do wish he had chosen a better way to talk to you about sex. I have had the talk with my daughter and believe me we were both nice and awkward looking in opposite directions when we finished. A parent can get overwhelmed and I understand that." He finished

I look over at Ana and she just nods in agreement with her dad.

"I do know my dad was out of line. The way he spoke about Ana in an indirect way was uncalled for Mr. Steele. I would never disrespect your daughter in a way that would compromise our futures. You know I care for Ana and if she were attached to me and I want you to know from me, that nothing inappropriate happened between me and your daughter last night. She was only trying to help me and I didn't want her getting hurt trying to help." I say all this in a really fast way, wanting to get my point across

"Yeah Dad, I told you yesterday that I did not do anything and me and Christian would not make that kind adult decision. Plus even though you may not like to think about it anymore then I want to say it but HONESTLY who would do something like that in a house full of people?" she said that last sentence with a smile and a little laugh and that even got a cackle out of Ray.

"Yeah yeah kid I don't want to hear that" He laughs and stretches

"Well Christian your mom is going to be here in ten and she is bringing you some clothes. You can clean yourself up in the bathroom while she and I talk some more." Ray rises and goes to the kitchen

"Hey everything is going to be fine Christian." Ana said while patting my hand

"I messed up big time at my house though" I mumble to Ana. I feel like I failed her with my dad and how I reacted by destroying my room when I found out she had gone without me knowing.

"Does this have anything to do with your hands?" she asked timidly

"Yeah but I was so angry with him for what he said to you..." my voice was growing

"You didn't fight with your dad... over me did you?" she looked like she had tears in her eyes. "I don't want to start that kind of trouble."

"No no no I just hit a wall or two before leaving my house. I didn't take you leaving so well and I knew I had to leave or me and my father would just get into IT all over again." I look at Ana trying to get her to believe me.

She nods and holds my busted hands.

"Maybe next time you should wear tape on your hands like a boxer." she suggests

"I will try to remember that next time. "I say with a laugh

I kiss the top of her head and lean in for a good morning kiss when the doorbell rings and Ray yells that it was my mother.

"Hello Ana. And good morning Christian." My mom says with a smile

I rise and kiss her on the cheek whispering "I'm sorry"

She looks like she has tears in her eyes when I stand back with Ana and Ray.

"Well here you go honey. A nice set of clean clothes and undies..."

"MOM!" Can she be more embarrassing in front of Ana and her father?

"Oh sorry honey" she says with a guiltless smile

I excuse myself to clean up and Ana follows but sits in her room knowing our parents wouldn't be too happy with her walking into the shower with me. Oh... how I love to shower with her

This train of thought is dangerous with parents around so I start to think of presidents and their great accomplishments.

I finish changing and go and sit it on the bed next to a sad (and freshly changed) Ana. I open my mouth to say what was wrong and them I hear our parents continue to talk in the kitchen.

"Carrick is just being uncompromising. He just says he won't let him in the house if he doesn't pay for each and everything he broke and he even knows he was in the wrong for what he said. He wants to teach Christian a lesson for some reason. I KNOW he has to see what kind of changes that our son has gone through since knowing your daughter." My mom cries

"Well ma'am I think I have a solution for paying back what he owes. I am a carpenter and I can guarantee that he will not only repay but make the replacements of what he broke. Now I can't help him rebuild a TV. but he can work for me for the next two weeks of Christmas break making a new dresser, desk and chair." I am beyond shocked that Ana's dad just proposed this.

I stare at Ana with wide eyes.

"Well I will tell Carrick right now. I will drive to his office and talk to him. I will not have my family ruined over some pissing contest between father and son." My mother says angrily

"Wow you got a really diligent man to be working on a Sunday." Ray jokes

"Oh no. I wouldn't let him sleep in the house last night after all this mess. He slept on a very uncomfortable couch after that stunt he pulled." She said with a chuckle.

"How about your son stay here tonight. I want there to be some kind of agreement before anything else ends up broken? I have a bedroom and bathroom above my garage and he is more than welcome to use it. After defending my daughter and being there for her when she was in the hospital it is the least I can do." Ray says

This day is just shocking me left and right

"I will talk to my husband. I doubt this will last any longer than just tonight. These two are just too hard headed for their own good sometimes." She says. Next I hear scrapping of chairs and footsteps coming towards Ana's doorway. I look over to Ana and see her getting herself together.

"Hey guys I assume you heard what we were saying?" Ray says as he stands in the doorway

"I am going to learn carpentry?" I say with a smile

"That's right son. I will start getting what we need and you can talk to your mother now." Ana and Ray walk out of the room.

My mother sits right next to me. She looks at me and starts with "I love you so much, first off. I know what your father said was out of line and I can understand why you did what you did. But son you need to control this anger of yours because your room will stay that way until you clean it. And I want you to know that this kind of action will not be tolerated." She stops to take a breath.

All I can do is nod.

"And I know Ana makes you feel better and that is the only reason why I don't mind you having her in your room. But from what I have seen her stitches are getting better. But you will need to apologize to your father for what you did." She finished

"Why should I apologize?" I am amazed

"Because you yelled at your father and destroyed your room. No matter how wrong he was, he is still your father." Damn she had a point.

"Okay but he needs to apologize to Ana first." I won't have anyone disrespect Ana and that includes my dad

"Okay he will do that tonight. I will see you at dinner." She then leans in to kiss my cheek.

But I surprise her by putting one arm around her shoulders and kiss her forehead. I am not exactly ready to completely embrace her but I am getting there.

"Okay just call Ray and let me know." I release her

She rises and walks out into the hall and I follow. Ray, Ana and I walk her to the door and wave her away.

"Come one Christian lets finish this paper!" Ana excitedly drags me to the kitchen table and we discuss what we think has changed from the book to now.

"I think the expectations have changed!" I say when she tries to argue that they haven't

"Well look at it this way. The actions may be different but the devotion is the same. Two committed people may show their responsibilities different but I can honestly see that the emotions behind actions are the same. Like when you took care of me. Back then a man would leave a maid but would still love his wife. Instead now you stay and that still shows you love me." She says

I smile and just say "Your right" and I continue to write my section.

"Oh and Christian we are going to have company in an hour. The girl who was Mia's friend yesterday was actually a family friend's daughter. She and her brother are going to stop by." She said with a smile.

"Okay my wife. I guess I can share you for one afternoon." I hold her hand and continue to type with one hand.

**So tell me what you think!**

**Review please **


	15. Chapter 15

**Christian **

Okay the Kavanaghs weren't as bad as Mia's other friends and apparently their family knew Ana's father from way back.

But it seems that the Ethan Kavanagh wants me to punch him in the face. He is looking too long and looking for too many ways to touch my wife. Ana doesn't notice it because I know I am doing the same thing as him but the difference is that Ana is MINE and every god damn time I reach out to help Ana with getting the drinks or help her carry a tray of food his arm shoots out like a rocket trying to help MY girl. I am watching him carefully now.

"So Ana do you like the school you go to?" Kate asks

"Yeah I really like it. I know it isn't a prep school but it is the number one public school in the area." My Ana explains

"Maybe you should consider transferring to our school Ana we could hang out more." Ethan says with an unnecessary smile. I know I am not seeing things. He wants into my girls panties but we haven't told them I am her boyfriend and they obviously don't know or else Kate wouldn't have just asked about the boys Ana goes to school with and making my girl blush.  
>I think it is time to burst his bubble.<p>

"Babe do you have any pop downstairs?" I say while draping my arm around her shoulders

"Oh yeah Christian. They are on the bottom of the fridge." She moves to get up from the bench to get it but I know she shouldn't be moving much.

"Oh no I have it. Just wanted to know before I walked downstairs, do you want anything from the kitchen?" I say with a smirk because I know Ethan saw every gesture and touch between Ana and I.

I walk downstairs and while my head is in the fridge I hear foot steps behind me. And surprise surprise it is none other them Ethan.

I just pop open the can and take a swig of my drink.

"What do you want?" I say with no affection.

"Nothing just fancied a drink." He walks up to me to get into the fridge and opens and drinks his pop while looking at me.

"So you and Ana are dating?" Ethan says before he takes another drink

"Yes me and her are. And it's best you remember that." I say meaning every word.

"You mean the boyfriend who made her cry yesterday?" He says with a smirk  
>Oh he has no idea who he is dealing with.<br>"I didn't make her cry. My father upset her and I made sure to defend her. And don't get too comfortable in her room by the way, the place next to her will always be mine." I say and walk back upstairs to my Ana.

The rest of their visit was uneventful after Ethan realized that he will never be with Ana. My dad eventually drops by and apologizes to Ana and myself. But to me it sounds like his lawyer voice. I don't trust him. I can go home in the morning and I know that my mother will be so happy. I'm just not looking forward to sleeping without Ana. As I walk up to the room above the garage I have no idea how to get past the military guy that is Ana's dad.

My head hit the pillow and I just stare.

"Christian"

"Christian"

Okay I know I'm not going crazy. I look around and see a walkie talkie under my pillow.

"Hello?" I say

"Hey how are you sleeping?" Ana says. She put a walkie talkie in my room.

"Did you do this thing on purpose?"

"Of course I want you to sleep well and I thought this might help." She says over the static  
>I laugh as I have never laughed before. I love this girl. She thought up the funniest things to make me feel better.<p>

"Oh my little Ana I adore you so much for this. I can't believe it." I say as I lay back down and I slowly let my eyes close as we just talk nonsense.

"Sleep well my Christian. I will always guard you from the night and the evil monsters." Was the last thing Ana said before I feel asleep.

**One week later – Friday**

Me and Ana walk into our English course with our paper in hand ready to turn it in. Referring to Ana as my wife has changed my perspective on marriage and it seems that I happen to have very possessive traits. Ana wrote a section about how now women may not be treated as much as property now but having seen my aggressively territorial nature she can still see the "property" thing though. Haha even she saw my green eyed monster after Ethan left that day.

As everyone presented their papers I saw how everyone made a joke out of their marriage. They either didn't take it seriously or didn't practice it as the teacher said. Finally it's our turn.

"Well during our marriage Christian and I were able to practice the meals and chores division but also Christian too his duties of being my husband with grace. He cared for me when I got hurt recently and helped me get better. He actually wrote half of this paper and cooked me meals. He genuinely cared for me and was selfless. Compared to the novel we read he still holds the value of marriage even though the practice may have changed he still holds some protective old school instincts as well. I couldn't have asked for a better husband." Ana finishes and looks up at me so I can say my part but I'm stuck. She genuinely cares for me and appreciates me. It takes me a minute to get together and begin my part.

"While married I see the value in our partnership. Not only as a person to come home to but also having a person to support me and defend me. My marriage to Ana couldn't have been more enlightening. She had been my other half but he worth is like the one in the book. She took no crap about us and made me learn to cook. She will always be my wife." Even as I said it I knew I would marry Ana. I wonder when we would, what kind of life we would lead but I know that I don't see a future without her in it.

We wait for the teacher to finish with his questions and then end our day ready for Christmas break.

I drive Ana home and walk into the house with her. Ever since staying here with Ana and my beginning to replace the stuff I broke I just feel at home here. I never had to yell or fight here. Ana and Ray are truly my home. I love my family but sometimes I feel that I may be too hard for them to tolerate sometimes. I don't have that past with my family here.

After working with Ray in the garage for two hours we come into the house for dinner. This past week I have eaten here most days. Ana is the best cook. After dinner I walk with Ana to her room and we talk for another two hours about what we want to do for our break. The only thing we settled on was skating and movie marathon. I don't understand what her draw is to the Harry potter movies but she wants to spend a twenty four hour movie marathon day dedicated to Hogwarts. I must say that doesn't sound too bad but for her I would do anything.  
>When the topic of presents comes up I know she doesn't like them.<p>

"No I don't want anything. Just spend time with me that's all I want from you." She said after denying telling me what she wants. All girls want something.

"You have to want something. Come on I can get you something small." I just want to show her that I love her.

She looks at me with a different look. She nods her head and starts biting her nails. She looks like she is thinking it over.

"I know what I want from you for Christmas" she says looking at me in the eye.

"Thank goodness, what? Anything you want it's yours" I can't wait to exceed her expectations

"I want you to make love to me for Christmas." She looks at me in the eye and I am shocked. We haven't pushed her body's limits since she got her stitches out yesterday. I want to be so close to her that my body aches. I want to give her this. I want to give her me. I want to make sure she is sure.

"Oh baby are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured..." I don't want to be that impatient boyfriend.

"Yes I want to be as close as possible to you." She says while she leans over and kisses my neck.

"Ok I will start on planning our first time. I promise you will love it." I hug get to me. And kiss the top of her head before I say goodnight and wave bye to Ray. I drive home and start planning.

**OKAY GUYS SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG BUT MY COMPUTER WAS BROKEN AND I DON'T MEAN THAT SCARY DEAD BLACK SCREEN EITHER….MY COMPUTER WAS MALICIOUSLY KILLED BY A 4 YEAR ONLY WHO THREW IT ON THE FLOOR AND STOMPED ON IT. **

**YES TEARS FELL THAT NIGHT **

**IT WAS SO SAD….. I WAS BEYOND PISSED (HE WAS LUCKY HE WAS MY NEPHEW) **

**BUT **

**I HAVE A SEMI REPLACEMENT AND I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION TO ASK….**

**HOW SHOULD THEY LOSE THEIR V CARD?! Give me your ideas and lets make it happen **

**It can be funny, caring, awkward or romantic! **

**ALSO ANY TYPOS ARE MY OWN. I AM RIGHTING THIS ON WORDPAD AND IT HAS NO ABC CHECK AND I HAD TO START THIS USING THE SWIPE FUNCTION ON MY PHONE. SO IF YOU SEE A GET AND IT SHOULD REALLY MEAN HER OR SOME RANDOM WORD YOU KNOW MAKES NO SENSE. MY BAD**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
